Prescriptions for Love
by TheCheeseCat
Summary: After a rumor is quickly spreading through Mineral Town about Kat and the Doctor, he intends to stop it before it gets bad. However his timing ends up hurting the one he cares about most.
1. A New Life

Author's note: I'm taking a brake from FMA fanfiction, I got myself into a HUGE writers block. Anyway I decided to try my hand at another topic I love, Harvest Moon, and thus this story will be based on my gameplay, with a little writer's touch up. I like to write in Anime Format, which means there will be use of things such as sweatdrops and anger marks, and all the other good stuff anime is known for. So I hope you enjoy my story, and hopefully I don't get writers block on this one either.

**

* * *

**

**Prescriptions for Love**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

Spring was close to arriving in the big city causing the weather to be warm and people to start coming outside more often. Spring was always a great time so many days you could go out, have a nice stroll, but to one individual, this wasn't an option very often. Her day consisted of nothing but sleep, eat, work, and rarely any play. That's just the way her life was, boring, and she didn't like it.

It was towards the end of the day, a young blonde haired woman walked up to the large apartment building before she began heading to the elevator. Kat lived on the seventeenth floor of the building, so far away from anyone else. Life was just too boring in this city, and she had no way out of her daily routines. She stepped off onto the floor, pulling her keys out to open her door and placed them in the lock, turning the knob to let herself in.

"I'm home!" She spoke with enthusiasm, but it was quickly lost when no one answered her call. "Ah, who am I kidding, I live alone." She sighed as she dropped her keys on the kitchen counter before heading to find leftover Chinese food in the fridge, she grabbing the disposable chop sticks and began to munch away, heading for her living room.

"I should have invested on getting a puppy or something. At least they are more loyal then men." Kat spoke as she turned on the television, then picked up the paper, looking it over as she stuffed more lo mien into her mouth. Her eyes skimmed over the classifies, looking at the pets, jobs, houses, but that's when something caught her eye.

"What's this? Want to live a more adventurous life? Tired of city living? Farming may be perfect for you, This farm house is surrounded by beautiful fields and is right next to the cozy little neighborhood called Mineral Town. Please call if interested in starting your new adventurous life." She read out loud to herself, fixated on the add before she let the paper fall from her hands, she looking up with a smile.

"Hey, I can live on a farm! I can raise some crops, take care of animals, and get that puppy I wanted!" Kat smiled more, picturing the animals she'd take care of, the crops she'd plant. "Heh, how hard can farming be anyway? I'll quit my job and move to Mineral Town! I'll make enough money selling my own products!"

She shot up from her seat on the couch, causing her food to spill onto the floor as she rushed to the phone, picking it up and looking to the paper to dial the number. She punched the numbers in, listening to the line as someone picked up.

"Yes, Hello? I'd like to buy that farm in the paper! Yes ... my name is..."

---

It was a week later, the first day of spring and Kat stood at the entrance of the farm, beside her a puppy ran out, barking as he ran to the field. Her enthusiasm had suddenly been drained away as she looked at the litter covered field. Rocks, twigs, stumps, almost over every inch of the field. Her expression looked blank as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head, but then she grabbed her hair as she ran around, screaming out.

"THIS ISN'T A FARM PARADISE! THIS PLACE IS CRAP!"

The shouting she caused got the attention of someone passing by, he looking to the farm's gate before he headed in, watching Kat run around trying to pull her hair out. The stout man tried to gain her attention, holding his hand out to stop her before she slammed into it, flipping backwards onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are the one who bought this farm?" He blinked as he spoke, looking down at the woman on the ground.

"Yes ... which obviously was a mistake." She grumbled, sitting up as she rubbed the back of her head. The man seemed to snicker a moment before he laughed a little, covering his mouth.

"Oh dear, you fell for it too... The realtors put all that stuff in the ad to get this farm to sell better, you were tricked. Most of the people who bought the farm left it for dead once they found out how bad it was. But no one has taken care of it ever since the old man that owned it before died."

"YOU MEAN I QUIT MY JOB AND CAME HERE JUST TO WORK TWICE AS HARD?" Kat exploded at him as she reached behind her, pulling out a huge hammer and hovering over him like a huge monster.

"WAAH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU QUIT YOUR JOB! DON'T HIT ME!" He screamed, cowering as he prepared for the strike, and soon he was hit, getting sent up into the sky as Kat laughed in a maniacal tone and an anger mark pulsed on her forehead. Once he hit the ground again he turned over, swirls in his eyes.

"Now what am I going to do? I don't have nearly enough money to move back to the city!" She now whimpered, dropping the hammer as she then watched the man get up.

"You could ... always try running the farm. It needs a little work but I'm sure you can do it. What do you say?" He said, rubbing the lump on his head from the hammer. Kat thought a moment, looking down at the ground, then to the field before she sighed hanging her head.

"I don't have any other choice, so might as well."

"Perfect! If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask, okay? By the way, my name is Thomas, I'm the mayor of Mineral Town." Thomas smiled, but a sweatdrop formed as he stood his distance from her, out of fear of being hit again.

"Mayor? AH! I'm sorry! I had no idea you were the mayor! I'm sorry I hit you!" Kat freaked out, waving her hands about in an apologetic manner.

"Don't worry about it, you were angry, that's all." He spoke before nodding a little, heading towards the gate to head back into town. "You should rest today, tomorrow you can start out an introduce yourself to the town!"

"Yeah... I'll do that." She sighed, watching him head off before she looked down at the floppy eared puppy staring up at her. She then smiled, leaning down and patting his head as she closed her eyes in a look of happiness.

"We'll fix this farm right up, won't we Ken-ken?"


	2. The Remedy

Author's Note: Yes! No more writers block! Let's just hope I can keep it up, please read and review, encouragement helps fuel me!

**

* * *

**

**Prescription for Love**

**Chapter 2**

**The Remedy**

The next came, the second of spring, and outside the window the birds could be heard chirping, which was just an annoyance to Kat as she pulled the covers over her head. She wasn't used to waking up so early, 6 in the morning? She turned over as she groaned a little, throwing her pillow at the window before Ken-ken jumped up onto the bed, beginning to lick her face to make her get up.

"Augh, Ken-ken, not now. It's way to early..." She groaned, trying to block her face from him before there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, now what?"

"Kat, are you up yet?" Thomas spoke on the other side of the door. In reaction she slowly slid out of bed, adjusting her oversized sleeping shirt before she slunk to the door, opening it up to greet the mayor with a look of fatigue.

"Oh my, you're still sleeping?" He looked at her, a sweatdrop forming as he looked at her sleeping outfit.

"I was, what is it?" Kat spoke, scratching her head.

"Well, if you're gonna be working on a farm you can't be sleeping in all the time. Anyway, I wanted to give you a few pointers on what to do for money while you clear away the fields. There's a bee hive out in the tree by the fish pond, you can get honey from there, and also you can go into the forest and collect some things to tide you over." Thomas looked away as he spoke, trying to avoid that deep down pervert every guy had.

"The forest huh? Well, I'm not very fond of bees but I guess I can give it a shot." Kat sighed, yawning as she placed her hand over her mouth, then turned, shutting the door in the mayor's face.

"So, you got that right?" His voice called from behind the door.

"Well, I guess I need to get up now..." She looked around at the small house before she walked to the dresser, reaching in for her clothes before turning the television on, listening to the weather. She slid her shirt on before there was another knock at the door, she huffing as she now struggled with her pants. "Just a second!"

Kat pulled her pants up, finishing her dress routine. Ken-ken barked a little, jumping around her feet before tripping over his own, Kat simply stepping over him to get his food. She set his bowl on the floor, letting the small puppy eat before she finally opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Ah, you must be Kat? Very good to meet you, My name Won." An Asian man in glasses and a yellow and green hat and outfit stood at her door, carrying a briefcase in his right hand as he looked at her through his glasses. "I just wanted you to know about me. I sell many things, seeds, toy for your dog? Come see me if you need anything!"

"..." She stood there with a blank look, the phrase 'You gonna sell corn on da side of da road!' kept playing in her mind before she shook her head, looking to Won. "I'm sorry, what?"

"... You a slow one. You come stop by Zack's house, that's where I live." Won said before turning, heading away and leaving Kat standing there still with that blank look. Once he was gone though she shut the door, raising her hands in the air as she stretched her arms out.

"There's some weird people here so far..." She said before turning her attention to the TV, and once more the door knocked. Her head suddenly snapped around, she growling before she rushed to the door, throwing it open as she shoved a finger out to the person at the door. "STOP KNOCKING-- Uh?"

She then looked closer, seeing she had shoved her finger up the mans nose when she pointed accusingly at him. Kat quickly pulled her hand away, her face twisting into a disgusted look as she looked for something to wipe her finger on. She then leaned over, wiping it on the door.

"Can I help you?" She said, smiling as if nothing happened.

"Uh yeah, my name is Zack. I do all the shipping in Mineral Town. Just wanted to let you know." Zack smiled as he tried to play it off as well, but it was hard enough, he was the one who had a finger of a stranger shoved up his nose.

"Oh yeah, that ... corn guy lives with you."

"Who?"

"Won! Heh heh! Too much TV!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her head as her eyes closed and a sweatdrop formed.

Zack blinked a bit before he simply waved, walking off. He was probably too weirded out by what just happened to him. Kat sighed, looking out over the field as Ken-ken ran out the door to play, and with that she looked back, grabbing the remote on the tool chest and turning the TV off before heading out after him.

As Ken-ken enjoyed himself, barking and chasing squirrels, Kat looked around, eyeing the bee hive in the tree. She shuddered before heading right past it towards the entrance to the forest. If anything, that bee hive was the last thing on her list to do. And she had to make a daily routine of getting honey out of that thing? She would rather find things in the forest first.

The birds were singing out in the forest as well, Kat smiling as she listened to their tweeting song. Maybe birds weren't so bad after all, when they weren't waking you up. She had never been to the forest before, so she took her time exploring while picking things she thought would be good to sell. When picking some blue grass though, a small cabin caught her eye.

"A cabin? I guess someone lives out here." She spoke to herself as she eyed it for a moment, then walked behind it, grabbing some more of the grasses before heading off and towards a slope leading upwards. This place was small, but for it's lack of space it made up in landscape. To the side was a small hot spring, while to the other was a small lake with a waterfall and in front of her a cave.

"This place is nice, maybe it won't be so bad living here." Kat spoke to herself as she grabbed more of the grasses and headed back down the slope. Farther into the forest she came to a valley with a large lake in the middle of it. There was a cave in the middle of the lack, but it didn't look accessible at this point. Why would anyone wanna take a boat to see it anyway?

Farther up she saw a bridge which led to some kind of peak, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She'd explore that far some other time. With that she came upon a few bamboo sprouts, she smiling as she plucked them from the ground and held them in her arms before giving a final look around. That was all she could see for selling value, and her arms were pretty much full now.

So with heavy arms she returned home, dropping the items into the shipping bin before standing upright and looking towards her doom. The bee hive seemed to stare back at her (if bee hives had eyes anyway...) with a sinister look, haunting her mind with images of bees stinging her left and right. With that she gave a small gulp and put on a brave face, she now storming over to the hive in the tree.

"There's power in pride, there's power in pride..." She spoke these words as she got closer to the hive, the buzzing of the bees getting louder the closer she got. It was now or never. Kat stood before the hive, her eyes wide as she looked inside and slowly reached in, trying to reach a comb of honey. But suddenly a look of distraught came to her face and she screamed, whipping her hand out of the hive only to see a bee and it's stinger on her hand before the bee flew away, stinger no longer attached to him but to her hand.

"OH MY GOD! THE BEE STUNG ME!" She screamed, running around in a circle before running towards the gate to her farm. She made it about half way into town before she suddenly fell to the cobblestone ground, out cold with a hand out stretched, stinger included.

---

Several hours later Kat woke up to the brightness of florescent lights above her, the light stinging her eyes as she opened them. She lifted her hand to block the light before she caught a glimpse of the bandage on her hand. It was then she shot up in bed, her eyes wide in a panic as she sputtered out some incoherent sentence.

"BUH! WUH? HUH?" The cover of the bed flew off before the blue curtain was pushed aside, a young woman in a blue and while nurse dress walking in.

"Oh, you're awake now? That's good. Please tell me, are you allergic to bees?" She said with a soft smile.

"Allergic? Oh no, I just ... don't like bees very much." Kat said in return, a small sweatdrop forming again.

"Oh, well Grey found out passed out by the blacksmith shop. He thought you were having some kind of allergic reaction to the bee sting and brought you to the clinic right away. By the way, my name is Elli. I'm the nurse at this clinic." Elli said with a smile again.

"Oh... Geeze, I haven't lived here a couple of days and already I'm making a fool of myself." Kat sighed, hanging her head before Elli stood and began to run a few tests on her.

"I'm just making sure everything's all right, the doctor will come in to check on you shortly." Once she finished she wrote results down and stepped out of the room, leaving Kat to her lonesome once more. She looked about the room before glancing to her bandaged hand, her head tilting to the side as she was about to speak, but soon a voice spoke before she could start.

"Ah, you must be Kat?" A young man in a white coat and a reflector on his head stepped into the room, looking at her before sitting on the set beside the bed she sat in. "You just moved here, I'm glad to meet you."

Kat's eyes suddenly lit up as she saw him, a blush forming just from looking at this handsome man. Something though in this picture reminded her of a bad soap opera. She found herself staring at him before she shook her head, holding her hand out.

"Uh? Oh yes! My name is Kat, it's very nice to meet you!" She said with a smile, but then blinked as she looked to the hand she held out. It was the bandaged hand which was stung. Out of embarrassment she pulled the hand back, holding out her left hand for him to shake.

The doctor took her hand, shaking it lightly as he smiled, then he took the clipboard Elli had left behind.

"So, just a bee sting huh? You should be more careful next time." He said with a smile, marking stuff down on the clipboard.

"Yeah, careful..." She said almost in recording to his voice. The poor girl couldn't get over the fact of how handsome this doctor was, she had fallen head over heels for him in a matter of seconds. But was that really ever a good thing?

"Kat ... Kat?" He blinked a moment, looking at the dazed look on her face before Kat's head suddenly snapped up, that blush forming once again as she looked to his direction.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" The doctor asked, placing a hand to her forehead. At that instant her blush flared up more, causing her whole face to be hot. He then pulled his hand away, he placing his finger and thumb to his chin. "Perhaps a reaction to the bee sting. You should take it easy the rest of the day, and stay away from those bees. It looks to me like you may be allergic."

Kat nodded slowly, her eyes in a half closed stare before the doctor handed a slip of paper to her. She then shook her head again, taking it as she looked down at the chicken scratch on the page.

"What's this?"

"That's a prescription for your fever. Have Elli fill it at the desk. Are you sure you're well enough to walk home? The farm is a long ways from here." The doctor said with a look of concern. Kat nodded again before she stood from the bed, wobbling towards the front desk where Elli sat.

She slid the paper onto the counter, Elli looking at her with a small blink before she took the prescription and headed to the medicine shelf, searching for the remedy the doctor prescribed. Once she had found the bottle she handed it to Kat, a smile on her face like always.

"You take a good rest okay? Don't work too hard and make sure you treat the bee sting carefully." Elli ensured her with comforting words, and reluctantly Kat began to head out of the clinic, the door shutting behind her once she was outside. Once she was out though, she lifted her head to the sky, watching the sun starting to set before closing her eyes.

"That doctor sure is dreamy. I'm gonna have to find more ways to get hurt." She giggled, starting off to head back to the farm, but was she really just joking? Who knew, people did crazy things when they're in love.

"Well, that's day two of wasted time, I didn't even get to start on clearing the field... That's why I hate bees..."


	3. House Call

Author's note: After chapter three I might be slow on updates because I've decided to rewrite one of my old Kindom Hearts/Final Fantasy IX crossover stories. Alas, I am rewriting it from memory though, since I lost the notebook I wrote it infour years ago. So wish me luck and please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**Prescriptions for Love**

**Chapter 3**

**House Call**

"GOOD MORNING MINERAL TOWN! ISN'T TODAY BEAUTIFUL?" Kat's door was thrown open as she greeted the world with a happy smile, but the happiness drained from her as a strike of lightning cut through the sky, followed by the loud rumble of thunder as a downpour started. She sighed, her arms falling to her side as she looked out at the still debris covered field. Guess this was another day of little profit.

Kat retreated into her house, pulling out an umbrella and opening it outside the door before stepping into the rain. It was time to collect for money for the day, yesterday she had only gotten 450, which was hardly enough to work with. She could have had more if the bees weren't so ... angsty.

"I'll be back Ken-ken, watch the house for me." Kat said with a small smile and waved to her dog before shutting the door behind her. Once again it was a walk through the woods, getting things to sell. It was only her third day spent on the farm and things were already starting to sound repetitive. Working in an office was more enticing then this. But that was when she remembered yesterday...

Take good care of yourself, okay? The doctor's words replayed in her head, her heart seeming to melt at the sound of his voice. She could remember the way he looked, the way he moved, everything about him just from that one meeting. She had to see him again...

"Kat, are you all right? You're going to make your fever worse if you stand in the rain like this..." The sudden soothing voice called to Kat as she snapped out of her day dream. It was then she noticed she had dropped her umbrella and had been getting wet for the past few minutes. But that voice, was it?

"Doctor?" Kat shouted as she fumbled for her umbrella, trying to bring it above her head, but when she had done so she was showered with more water from it collecting in her umbrella when she dropped it. What she had shouted was right though, for when she figured out where she was, the doctor was standing by the edge of the lake, looking at her in confusion.

"My goodness, you should get back home and get out of those wet clothes before you make yourself more sick then you are." He said as he began to walk towards her. At that moment though she looked around, backing away a bit.

"Doctor, what are you doing out here?" Kat managed to choke out. He just smiled as he held his umbrella over her once hers fell to the ground again.

"Wednesdays I come out to Mother's Hill to think, find herbs. It's my day off, but I'm always available in emergency cases." Spoke with a smile before his eyes closed into a happy look. "Now please, let me escort you back to the farm so you can take care of yourself."

Kat stood there a moment, already beginning to feel to heat of her blush beginning to form. She didn't hesitate though, and began to follow him, dragging her umbrella behind her as she cradled her only profits for the day.

It was a little while later as Kat opened the door to her farm house, Ken-ken running out as he ran around them. He stopped though when he saw the doctor, the little puppy beginning to growl as he glared up at the tall man.

"Ken-ken, stop it. This is our guest." Kat scolded him, and in reaction Ken-ken backed away, running to his corner of the small house.

"There's no need for that, the little guy was just protecting his house." The doctor smiled as he watched the puppy run off, then closed the door behind him as he stepped in.

"Oh ... Um ... I really, don't have much ... to make you anything." She said nervously, looking around her small house. The doctor just shook his head.

"There's no reason to make anything just for my account. I'm just here to make sure you're all right." He said with another smile. Kat looked at him as a small sweatdrop formed and with that sighed lightly, looking to her dresser. She walked to it, pulling the drawer open as she pulled some dry clothes out.

The doctor stood there, watching over her before Kat shot him a glaring look. At first he didn't understand the sudden scornful look she had given him, but once he laid eyes on her clothing he seemed to become red in the face as he turned himself around. Kat kept a wary eye on him as she stripped down, men today could be perverted enough, but to watch a lady change was just horrible. She wouldn't stand for that, even if he was a hot one.

Once she had finished changing she looked away before placing her wet clothing in the laundry basket. She managed to gain a little trust from the doctor just for being a gentleman and not peeking at her naked body.

"I'm done, you can turn around now." She said. With her permission the doctor turned around, that blush fading, but still visible on his face.

"I think you should stay home today, walking around in the wet clothes were sure to hit you with a cold." The doctor explained. Though it seemed like a boring lecture, Kat listened in. She wasn't about to let something go unheard by her when it came to him.

"Kat? Kat, are you listening?" He spoke again, suddenly snapping her out of the trance she had staring at him. Kat's eyes widened, her hands being placed up to her chest. Oh no! She was so concentrated on listening to him that she forgot to actually listen and was more concentrated on trying to listen. She sat there, watching him with that blank stare as she searched through her memory for any hints from the past explanation. She got nothing.

"Uhh..."

"Maybe I should stay here for a little while, the fever from earlier seems to have affected you a little too much." The doctor said with a sigh. He then took his umbrella, placing his hand on doorknob as he looked to Kat with a small smile. "I'll be back, I'm going to tell Elli where I'll be for the rest of the day."

"Uh! Wait! I really don't --" She tried to get her words out, but she was cut short as her door shut behind the doctor. " ... need to be looked after..."

"I feel fine though, I just got a little wet." Kat sighed to herself as she wobbled towards the table. flopping down on one of the pillows beside it. Did she feel fine? It was starting to get hotter in the house now, this causing her to feel kind of dizzy. She sat up a little, watching as the room was beginning to spin and twist before her, and soon she couldn't keep a sense of balance anymore.

"Eyah! Stop the room! I wanna get off!" She whimpered as she held her head, then collapsed on her side, her eyes tightly closing to shut out the horrible spinning of her head.

---

The sound of crickets were heard from outside as the rain had died off, along with the sun's light. It was about seven at night, and now was just about the time Kat was coming to. She could hear the faint sound of the TV, the weather lady explaining the weather for tomorrow, before she could feel something being removed from her forehead.

Her eyes opened up to look up at the doctor laying a fresh wet towel on her head to keep her fever down. Once he noticed she had woken he smiled down at her, his eyes closing in a look of happiness.

"Thank goodness you've come around. I came back and you were passed out on the floor, holding your head and mumbling something about the room spinning." The doctor said with a sigh of relief.

"How long ... have I been out?" Kat asked.

The doctor blinked a little before looking to his watch on his wrist. "Five hours."

Kat's face faltered as she looked up at him, a sweatdrop beginning to form. She had been out for five hours? He stayed in her house for five hours? He could see from her face that she was fretting over something, so in reaction he questioned her.

"Kat, are you feeling well yet?"

"Ummahh... Ewaah..." Kat muttered as she tried to piece things together, once it finally fit she shot up in bed, flailing with her blanketed before she lost the fight and slid sideways off her bed and into the heap of sheets. The doctor only sighed, helping her untangle herself from the blankets and placing her back into bed.

"Just rest now, take this medicine and try to rest away your pains. I'll come back in the morning to check on you." He said before standing upright, shutting off her TV. Kat gave a small nod, and the doctor returned it, measuring out the medicine for her to take and setting it on the side table.

"Don't strain yourself. See you tomorrow." He spoke with such kindness, and leaving Kat with a smile he opened the door, letting himself out to head home. She watched him leave before Ken-ken made himself at home on the end of her bed, causing her to smile as she held her hand out and pat the puppy on his head.

"I guess I'll take this and head back to sleep." She said to herself, and sighed once she reached out and consumed the medicine. She set the cup on the table, her expression changing to a disgusted look from the flavor, but it was only a matter of a few moments before she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She was becoming drowsy from the medicine, and like that her head hit the pillow, Kat was out like a light.


	4. A Gift For Your Troubles

Author's Notes: Well, I've brought myself back to Harvest Moon. Turns out I got writers block on my FF IX story too. xx To top that off, I caught myself a lovely case of laryngitis:D Yayz! But good things coming from it, I got a sudden insparation to write chapter four! So thank you laryngitis for giving me motivation ... now go away. D:

**

* * *

**

**Prescriptions For Love**

**Chapter 4**

**A Gift For Your Troubles**

_"I need you Kat, I can't live without you." _The doctor spoke in a desperate, seductive voice as he stood in the clouds, holding her hand. Of course she was overjoyed at his confession, she looking teary eyed at him as she held his hands a little tighter.

_"I need you too Doctor! Every day I've dreamt of our wedding, how wonderful it will be to be married to a man like you!"_

_"Then why wait? Let's get married now, you and me." _The doctor smiled at her, suddenly in a white tux and herself in a beautiful wedding dress. The dress she wore was made of white silk, a gown bordered with leaves and vines. The sleeves were wide and loose and the tiered skirt was laden with silver braid. Kat's eyes sparkled with happiness, she nodding so much that her blonde hair was tossed around her face.

_"I just have one thing to ask you..." H_e spoke, he closing in slowly as his face drew closer to hers.

_"Yes my love, what is it?"_

_"Will you... **GO OUT NOW AND BUY A COW!**" _The doctor suddenly burst out in an obnoxiously loud female voice, this causing Kat's eyes to widen with a sweatdrop as her face faltered

_"What!" _She squeaked.

_"**THAT'S RIGHT! THE BEST WAY TO GET A GOOD PROFIT IS TO BUY A COW!**" _He spoke even louder, pulling away now and dancing in the clouds with a bunch of cows around him, each of the cows mooing and laughing. Kat stood there, staring blankly at them as part of her dress slipped off her shoulder.

_"Buy ... a cow?" _She said to herself before suddenly the clouds melted away into nothing, and her surroundings grew dark. Kat sat up in bed, blinking in dumbfoundment as she looked around before looking to the TV. On the screen a woman in overalls was prancing around a farm, showing off cows and being way too excited about her job. Her eyes then traveled to the floor, where Ken-ken sat, chewing on the remote and making the volume of the television get even louder.

"... KEN-KEN! DON'T CHEW ON THE REMOTE! YOU RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD DREAM!" Kat screamed as she jumped out of bed. The puppy looked up at her, eyes wide before he grabbed the remote in his mouth and ran off with it. She simply gave chase, growling without stretched hands as she tried to catch the mutt.

Meanwhile outside a certain someone made his way to her house, the doctor was walking down the stone path through the town to Twilight Farm, under his arm was a package. He walked onto the lush grass of the farm he knew so little of and stepped up to Kat's door, knocking once on it. There was silence. Confused he knocked again, but this time something replied to his knock.

A loud slam hit the door, causing the doctor to jump back startled. He eyed the wooden door, there now loud scratches drawing out against it. A hesitant hand slipped out to reach for the door knob, grabbing hold of it firmly and then twisting it, slowly opening the door.

"Miss Kat? Is everything all right?" The doctor said. He peeked in to see what the noise had been, but the moment he did he was plowed to the ground by a puppy and a woman chasing it. With a large leap Kat reached out to Ken-ken, grabbing one of his back legs to slow him down. She then hit the ground, mud puddle and all.

"AH HA! I GOT YOU NOW YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" Kat exclaimed with joy, she now holding Ken-ken up by the scruff of his neck. "Now drop it."

The puppy looked at her before opening his mouth, dropping the remote into her waiting hand. Even the dog knew that having to fall face first into a puddle of mud was humiliation enough. Once the remote was hers again Kat stood up, parading around the dog as she laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I am the victor! You are the loser! IN YOUR FACE! IN YOUR FACE! Weeee are the champions my frieeeeend, and weeeee'll keep on fiiiiiighting till the eeeeennd!" Kat sung out, twirling around happily before she reached out, picking Ken-ken up and dancing around with him, the whole event happening before the very confused doctor.

"Miss Kat?" He blinked, looking at her and causing her to stop dead in her tracks. First she slowly looked to him with her eyes, then her head turned to meet them, finally her body turned, making her facing him completely. At once her face turned red under the mud covering, she dropping Ken-ken and making a mad dash for the house.

I can't believe I let him see me like that! Kat scolded herself in her thoughts, looking off to the side as she slammed the door shut behind her. She felt so embarrassed that she let him see her filthy like that, let alone in her pajamas. Now she had to change quickly! Instantly she began to strip of her clothes, throwing them around the house in a frantic as she searched for her work clothing.

"Are you okay?" The doctor opened her door, looking in with a worried look, but it soon changed to a look of awe as he stared at her naked. Kat looked to him, frozen stiff before she shrieked, grabbing random things and throwing them in his direction as she tried to cover herself.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!"

"I'M SORRY-- OOF!" He quickly closed his eyes but in that mistake he was nailed in the face with the side table that was next to her bed.

"EYAH! I'M SORRY!"

---

"... I'm such an idiot." Kat sighed as she carried bamboo sprouts in her arms. She sighed as she remembered hitting the doctor in the face with the side table, then having to run into town to get Elli to come get him. She flinched at the thought, but then again she surprised herself of her strength. Not many people could throw side tables clear across a room and hit their target with accuracy.

"I should get him a present as an apology. But what would he like?" She questioned herself a little as she dropped the profits in the shipment box. "Maybe I can ask the mayor, he should know something about him."

After some thought Kat headed into town, walking up the stone path to the mayor's house. Mayors were always there to help their town, right? Then certainly Thomas could help her. Briskly walking up to his door she knocked on it rapidly, then stepped back as she looked off to the side. A few seconds passed before the door opened, Thomas looking at her from the doorway.

"Kat? What brings you here?" Thomas said. Kat turned her head to look at him.

"May I come in?" She sighed.

"Oh! Of course!" He smiled lightly, stepping to the side to allow her access to his home. "Now, how can I help you?"

She walked in, the door getting shut behind her as she sat down in a chair. Kat looked rather solemn for such a visit.

"I was wondering..." She began. "Well ... today I kinda ... threw a side table at the doctor's face, knocked him out. I didn't mean it really! He walked in when I was getting dressed and I panicked! But ... I was wondering if you knew what he likes, because I want to get him an apology present."

"Well ... that's a rather ... interesting story." The mayor looked at her with a blank stare.

"Come on! I said it was an accident!"

"Right, right. Well, I know for a fact he's always looking into improving medicine, so he likes the grasses that grow around here. He's always out on Wednesdays looking for them."

"Yeah, I know that." Kat groaned, this wasn't going anywhere fast.

"His absolute favorite though is farm fresh milk!" Thomas said with a proud smile.

"Why are you so proud of yourself?" She blinked as she looked at his proud expression, but then sighed, slowly standing before bowing a little. "Never mind, thanks for your help."

"Anytime!" He smiled, holding the door open for her. Kat left his house, once again walking down the long cobblestone path towards her farm.

"If I give him the herbs I find, there won't be much for me to sell, and I don't have a cow to get milk from... WAIT A MINUTE!" Kat said but suddenly jumped at the opportunity of buying a cow. Maybe her dream this morning wasn't just a romance novel gone wrong! She needed to buy a cow! Quickly she picked up the pace, turning the corner to rush towards Yodel Farm.

She had made it to the farm in no time flat, she stopping once she saw the cows outside grazing. She seemed to squeal to herself, hopping up and down in excitement. She could get the milk and give it to the doctor! All would be well again! With a look that a kid in a candy store would have she rushed up to the cows, looking them over.

"Wow! You're cute!" She said with a smile as she looked at one of the cows. It was a normal patterned black and white cow, but on it's forehead was a black patch of fur which looked like a star. It was decided! She was going to buy this one and name it Star! With even more excitement she rushed to the store, throwing the door open with a smile.

"MISTER! I WOULD LIKE TO BUY A COW!" She exclaimed loudly, causing the old man and little girl to jump at her arrival. Kat laughed as she marched up to the counter, taking out a bag of money and dumping it on the table top.

"I'll take the one with the black star on it's head!" She smiled. The man known as Barley looked down at the money, adjusting his glasses on his face before he looked up at her, shaking his head.

"You don't have enough to buy a cow."

"What?"

"Cows cost 5000 each, you only have 1450." Barley gave her an apologetic look as he pushed the money back in her direction. Kat stood there, stunned at the price of just one cow before she suddenly threw her arms up in the air, yelling as she grabbed her hair.

"AHHH! WHERE AM I GONNA GET 5000 IN ONE DAY!" She fell over, whining as the background behind her turned dark and a light wind blew pity leaves over her.

"I'm sorry." Barley walked out from behind the counter, offering her a hand up. "It might take a while but you'll get the money for a cow sooner then you think."

"At this rate I'll never get milk for the doctor's apology present." Kat whined. Barley could see the tears welling up in the girl's eyes, and with a look of sympathy he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you some milk to give to the doctor, but in return..." Barley looked over his shoulder at May. "You have to play with my granddaughter May tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She said with a small blink. Tomorrow was just another day of work, how was she gonna hang out with a little kid all day? She had no other choice, she needed to agree to get the milk. Kat nodded, smiling a little more as she looked to May sitting at the table looking back at her. "Of course she can hang out with me, I would love to have her over."

"That's great! I can tell you're a wonderful person." Barley smiled, then began to walk to the door. "Wait here while I go get the milk."

Kat watched as the old man walked out of the house, then her attention turned to May. She couldn't help but smile as she walked to the little girl, taking a seat at the table across from her. She always had a soft spot for children, someday she hoped to have a child of her own.

"Hey there May, my name is Kat. I hope you're ready to have a fun day tomorrow!" Kat said to May. May eyed her slightly before smiling, looking away with a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hi." That was the only thing she said. Kat cocked her head to the side, blinking a little before she closed her eyes in a happy look.

"No need to worry, we'll get the introductions out tomorrow, huh?" She said, and not long after the door opened, Barley coming back in with a bottle of milk.

"This should do it." He spoke with a smile as he handed the bottle over to her. "Farm fresh milk, just what the doctor ordered."

"Thanks very much Mister... Uh..." Kat stumbled with her words.

"Barley, my name is Barley." Barley held his hand out. She looked to his hand, then took it as she shook it firmly.

"Right, Barley. Thank you very much." She said her last good-byes before heading out the door, waving to May before she left. Now that she had milk it was time to head to the doctor's office to give him the milk.

After a little walking Kat stood in front of the clinic, looking at the door as she gave a small gulp. She was starting to feel nervous for some reason, questions starting to pop up in her head. What if he was mad at her? Would he even accept her gift to him after getting hit in the face with a side table? She looked to the sky now as it was getting dark, she was going to have to do this fast. Without more thought she slowly opened the clinic doors, walking in as they shut behind her.

"Doctor?" She spoke softly, looking around the clinic. There the doctor was sitting at his desk with a bloody bandage around his head. Kat gulped hard as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"Doctor ... I'm sorry about earlier, I really am. I hope you can forgive me for it ... I got you some milk fresh from the cow. I hope you like it." She said as she reluctantly made her way up to his desk and held out the milk. The doctor looked to the bottle, but then pushed her arm to the side to see her face.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Kat." He said. Kat blinked slightly before a blush formed over her face. He wasn't mad at her! She could feel her heart rise up in her chest just from the warm expression he gave her.

"O-Oh yes, that medicine did wonders." She stuttered a little, the doctor taking the bottle of milk from her and setting it on his desk. He stood up, walking around the desk before placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's getting late, so you should head back to your farm now. And thank you for the milk, more people should drink milk, it full of calcium which is good for your bones." He began to escort her to the door, opening it for her but before she left she had turned, looking to him with an expression of concern.

"Are you ... okay?" She asked. The doctor just smiled, nodding a little. Kat smiled a little more and with that left the clinic, the door shutting behind her. At last she had finally done something right for a change.

"This is great!" She said with glee to herself. She couldn't help but feel giddy about at least making the doctor somewhat happier. With this new feeling her heart felt like it was on wings, and in result she couldn't help but rush home like she was riding the winds.

---

By the time Kat had got home it was already dark. The front light from her house shined like a beacon through the night, and the light attracted moths which fluttered in a dance around it. She sighed lightly as she opened the door to her home, being greeted by Ken-ken who barked happily at her arrival. She smiled, leaning down to pat the puppy on the head, but something caught her eye as she looked in towards the dresser.

"What's that?" She spoke, shutting the door behind her and walking to the brown package on the ground. She blinked, picking it up before walking to the table and setting it on the table top.

"Oh ... this must be the doctor's. He must have dropped it when I hit him in the face." She sighed, looking it over before she noticed something in the string. Kat took the piece of paper from the package, looking it over like she had done the package, but suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat as she ready the small letter written on it.

_Dear Kat,_

_In this package is your laundry from yesterday. I know you were __sick so I took it upon myself to do some of your chores for you. __I hope you didn't mind. Also there's some money within the__clothes for you. You just moved here so money can be tight at __the moment. I hope to see you around, stop by anytime!_

_From your new neighbor_

Kat stared down at the piece of paper, a small sweatdrop forming as she slowly took her eyes away from the letter and to the package in front of her. In an instant she tore away at the wrapping, tossing her clothes away till she looked at the money bag in the bottom of the package. She slowly took it in her hands, opening the bag before she gasped and dropped it, jumping back from it as she pointed at it.

"HOMIGAWD! 3000 GOLD?"


	5. A Day With May

Author's Note: Well, turns out my laryngitis just turned into a nasty cold. Huzzah! I've taken some things for it and hopefully I'll be back on my feet in no time! I really think I respect my fans too much. o.o All the time I should have been resting and here I was, typing away at my keyboard. Anyway, seems something has gone array with the uploading. Seems you can't have more then one different puncuation at the end of a sentence. Is it just me or have other people noticed this too? It's really quite annoying cause you can't capture feelings sometimes with just one puncuation. D:

**

* * *

**

**Prescriptions For Love**

**Chapter 5**

**A Day With May**

The morning crept over Twilight Farm as the sun rose over the small town. Birds chirped in song as they flew over the Harvest Goddess Lake and towards the still in ruin farm. Here it was, Friday of the first year of spring, five days after she moved in, and Kat still couldn't tend to the fields which lay riddled with rocks, stumps, twigs and weeds. This morning Kat sat at the table, clothes still strewn about the house from the night before. She was eating Onigiri for breakfast, same as always.

The farmer girl stuffed her mouth with the rice ball as she stared down at the pouch of money and the note which had been attached to the package that held her clothes. Why was she so interested on who the mysterious donator was? Kat skimmed though all the possible results in her head as to who it was. Whoever the person was, they were rich enough to spare 3000 gold and they were helpful enough to do her chores for her.

It was then the thought hit her, Kat starting to smile as rice was squeezed out from her cheeks from it. _The cheeky devil... _Kat thought to herself. _It must have been the doctor who did this for me. Doctors are rich and he was the one who left the package here! _She smiled even more, rice falling from her mouth from being squeezed from her cheeks like toothpaste. Ken-ken watched the food fall from Kat's mouth and like the eager little puppy he was he rushed at her, tackling into her to catch the falling onigiri from her mouth.

"AUGH! KEN-KEN!" Gasped Kat, flailing under the puppy who licked her cheeks clean of any trace of food. As she struggled with the dog there was a knock at her door, after a final battle she pushed Ken-ken aside, setting an onigiri on the floor for him and heading to the door to open it. Tossing her blonde hair to the side a bit she opened the door, looking to Barley who stood there with May at one side, and a colt at the other.

"Barley? What are you doing here so early?" Kat questioned him.

"It's time to take May along with you!" Barley smiled, but Kat's face faltered as she stared at him.

"It's 6:30 in the morning, are you insane?"

"Of course not, you're awake, are you not?"

Kat nodded a little, but her facial expression never really changed.

"I also brought something else. I felt bad yesterday about your lack of money for a cow, so I brought this colt with me. It's getting sick and with May and the store it's hard for an old man like me to look after it. I thought you could look after him for a while."

"... A horse? How am I gonna get milk from a horse?" As stupid of a question as it was, she had to ask. She was only half awake anyway.

"You're not gonna get milk from a horse Kat, I brought over here so you could raise him. I'll even let you name the little guy."

"Name him?" Kat's eyes lit up as she looked down at the little colt. She fell to her knees next to the horse, hugging it around it's neck as her eyes closed in a look of happiness. "Cool! Your name's gonna be Raoul! No wait!"

Barley and May watched Kat as she seemed to jumped around the pony, looking it over and rubbing her chin in thought.

"Raoul is a fun name, but you look more like a Toby." Kat smirked to herself, standing upright as she crossed her arms. May giggled lightly at her antics, the little girl then tugging on her grandfather's sleeve as she looked up at him.

"Okay, Toby it is. I'll go put him in the stable for you." Said Barley, then looked down at May as he lightly patted her head. "You be good for Miss Kat okay?"

"Yes, Grandpa." May agreed and watched as her grandfather walked off with the newest addition to Twilight Farm. Now it was just her and Kat, the farmer girl staring blankly down at May as she reached behind her to scratch at the back of her head.

"Well, come on in I guess. I'm just finishing up breakfast." Sighed Kat, leading little May into her house. As she turned around though she took quick notice to the missing plate, and the happy puppy licking his chops. There were no onigiri to be found.

"... Or at least I was finishing breakfast."

---

It was later on that morning when Kat and May traveled the path up to Mother's Hill, May smiling as she walked behind Kat carrying various grasses they had collected. May agreed to help her with the tedious task of collecting things to sell, and it wasn't much longer before she could afford a cow with the generous donation she had received the night before. The way the little girl tagged along behind her made it feel like she was some kind of big sister, which she didn't mind at all. Kat had always wanted some sort of sibling, alas she was an only child.

The two made their way to the lake to collect the bamboo sprouts which grew around it, Kat suddenly felt as if something wasn't right. Her eyes widened a little as a chill ran up her spine, causing her to stop and May to run into her from behind.

"Ah! Big Sis? Are you okay?" Asked May. Kat looked around, then back at May before she smiled a little.

"Everything's fine." She said. "I just got a little chill."

"Okay." May smiled up at her, running forward a little to collect the bamboo sprouts. Kat watched her, before in the corner of her eye she saw something move in the bush.

"May, get away from there!" Cried Kat, but her word got out a little too late. At that moment a fox jumped from the brush, trying to tackle into May. Of course Kat screamed out, running to her as she rose her foot, kicking away the fox before it had a chance to bite down onto the little girl.

"Great! First bees, now foxes!" She groaned, dropping the things in her arms to protect May. The little girl watched from behind Kat's legs as the fox growled, pacing back and forth in front of them. The canine looked at Kat, but didn't seem to back down from the much larger opponent. This worried the farmer, she couldn't possibly defend herself and May long enough from the fox if it did attack.

"May ... I want you to take the things and head back to the farm, you hear me?"

"But, Big Sister..."

"Just trust me, go back." Kat looked back at the girl behind her, smiling a little. May looked at her before reluctantly gathering the things that were dropped, then began to walk towards the farm, the fox following her with his eyes. It began to advance, but Kat stomped her foot, letting it know she meant business.

"Don't think about you walking shawl..." Kat hissed a little, eyeing the mongrel. The fox gave an equally hate filled glare, then pressed it's luck. It began to run after May, but Kat was hot on it's trail. She reached out, grabbing hold of it's bushy tail to pull it back. Letting out a yelp it whipped around, sinking it's teeth into her arm.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Meanwhile little May panted as she ran back to the farm, cradling the goods in her arms. Kat's scream echoed out over the forest and even so far into town, and the echo of her sister's scream caused May to flinch and run faster.

"Big Sister is in trouble!" She whined, but that was when she looked to Gotz's house as she just about pasted it. May changed course, running to his house before dropping everything and pounding on his door.

"Mister Gotz! Mister Gotz! Big Sister is in trouble!" Cried May. At that moment the door opened, Gotz looking down at May with a small blink.

"May? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Kat is in trouble! We were out collecting things and a fox jumped out and tried to attack me! But Big Sister protected me and stayed behind! I heard her scream, I think she's hurt!"

Gotz looked away to the forest before another of Kat's cries of dismay were heard.

"See?" May squealed. Gotz nodded a little and motioned her into the house where he got his ax, then looked out the door.

"Stay here May, I'll go save your big sister." He said with a small smirk and shut the door as he headed quickly to the forest.

---

"KYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sound of Kat's scream had finally washed over the town, causing everyone within earshot to look up. Manna and Duke looked up from their wine duties, Gray and Saibara glanced away from their blacksmith practices, Mary looked away from her very enthralling book, and everyone else seemed to stare up in awe as to where this scream had come from, including the doctor who's head shot up from his notes.

"Kat?" The doctor said in surprise as he looked around. Quickly he stood from his desk, rushing for the door.

"Doctor? Where are you going?" Said Elli as she looked up to watch him.

"Kat seems to have injured herself again, I have to go see if she's all right."

"Oh ... okay," She seemed to mumble a little as she looked back down. "be careful then."

The doctor had rushed from the clinic, making his was briskly to Twilight Farm. By the time he had arrived a group of people were already gathered by the streams edge which lead to the forest. The doctor rushed up, looking to them before asking for an explanation.

"We don't know what happened." Lillia answered him. "We were all doing things when we heard a scream come from the forest."

"It sounded like Kat though, so we all came to see if she was all right, but she's not in her house so she must be in the forest." Added Rick. Barley soon pushed his way through the crowd as he panted lightly.

"May! Where's May!" He panted. "She was with Kat this morning!"

"Officer Harris! Do something!" Ann said as she pointed to the forest. The officer looked to her before nodding.

"Everyone please remain calm. Gotz knows the forest better then anyone else, so I'll ask for his assistance." Harris said, but at the sound of that everyone began to push and shove, trying to get to Gotz's house in the woods.

With enough pushes and shoves everyone had made it to Gotz's house, Harris knocking on the door as he put on a strait face. There was no answer, so he narrowed his eyes and opened the door. A blink was given when there seemed to be no one inside, but after a few moments May looked up at them, tears in her eyes.

"Oh May!" Wheezed Barley who rushed in and picked her up into his arms.

"Grandpa! Kat's in trouble! We were collecting things in the forest and this fox tried to attack me, but Kat saved me! She stayed behind though and told me to go back to the farm. I heard her scream so I ran to Gotz for help!" May whimpered, holding onto her grandfather. Everyone looked at her before looking back to Mother's Hill.

"Okay, Gotz is already on the job..." Harris began, but stopped once the doctor began to push away from the crowd. "Doctor, where are you going?"

"Fox bites are a very serious injury, I'm going to make sure Kat is all right." The doctor replied, already rushing to Mother's Hill.

---

Gotz glanced around the area near Kappa Lake, looking around for any sign of Kat but there was nothing, only a torn piece of cloth from her shirt. His eyes narrowed, his grip on the ax even tighter now as he glared into the trees.

"What's going on here?" He spoke to himself. "Foxes don't attack people and carry them away ... so where is she?"

He leaned down, picking up the torn cloth before looking to the lake. Could the Kappa have taken the opportunity of fresh blood and eaten Kat? Gotz shuddered at the thought, but it couldn't have been true. Everyone had appeased him by throwing cucumbers into the lake every year, and to top it off the Kappa wasn't normally very aggressive. Normally it would just tell you to go away, if you ever saw it that was.

He glared to the forest edge one last time, then lowered his ax. The moment it touched the ground there were rustling in the bushes and Gotz quickly rose his ax again. The rustle got louder and louder, and this was causing Gotz to get very tense. He rose his ax, ready to attack whatever creature that would leap at him from the brush.

"KYYYAAAAHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! HELP HELP!" Suddenly Kat burst out from the bushes, running and screaming as the fox jumped out after her, chasing her. Gotz stood there and looked dumbfounded at the scene, a sweatdrop forming as he watched her run.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A MOUNTIE! HELP ME!" Kat screamed again, making a sharp turn to avoid the fox's bite. Her turn was made at the water's edge though and she began to lose her balance, shifting side to side over the water.

Kat's eyes widened as she tried to regain balance, but began to fall into the water. She screamed again, grabbing the fox to try and gain some leverage but it didn't help, and both she and the fox fell into the lake. Gotz stood there, still dumbstruck at what just happened, but soon snapped out of the trance and dropped his ax, rushing to the water's edge to reach in and help her out. For a moment, nothing but bubbles rose to water's surface, but soon an eruption of air broke the tranquil ripples as Kat burst from the water.

"AAHH! FOX!" Screamed Kat, holding the fox above her head. She looked up at the canine which looked more like a drowned rat now and quickly threw it from her, the creature flying through the air before smacking Gotz directly in the face. It let out a yelp as it hit Gotz before he fell over, it panicking with wide eyes before running off of the lumberjack and back into the forest where it came from. For a moment all was silent, Kat panted lightly as she floated in the water and Gotz remained on the forest floor, water dripping off his face from the wet fur of the fox as his expression remained that of shock.

"Big Sister!" Suddenly May's voice broke the still silence as she ran from the crowd, running to the water's edge. Kat watched her before smiling a little, pulling herself onto the shore as best she could. The doctor stood off to the side as the group all made there way inward, Harris and Doug going to help Gotz up. He seemed almost crowded out by the whole town being here.

"I'm glad you're okay May." Kat said lightly as she sat on the shore line. May smiled, rushing in and hugging her, but getting herself wet as well.

"That's what this whole thing was about?" Karen said as she crossed her arms. "A fox?"

"Foxes normally don't attack but when they feel threatened or their young is in danger. It must have had cubs close by and thought May was a danger to them." Basil chimed in.

"Kat, are you okay?" Rick closed in with his sister and mother, offering her a hand up. She looked up, holding May before lifting her hand for him to take. He helped lift her but in doing so Kat cried out, he dropping her hand as he backed away.

"Gah! What did I do?" He gasped. Kat looked down at her arm, new blood covering what had been washed away in the lake. The fox bite was opened a little more from the pull of her arm.

"Big Sister's hurt!" Whined May, backing away with Rick to give her some room. Soon the doctor closed in looking at Kat a moment.

"Come on, we should get you to the clinic immediately." He said, taking her other hand. At that moment Kat could feel her heart beating faster as she looked to the doctor, her face being covered slightly in a blush. He ... He was holding her hand! Even if it wasn't a loving hold, she still felt as if she was almost in his arms. And that right now, was all she needed.

---

"Is Big sister going to be okay?" May asked the Doctor once he came out from behind the blue curtain. Barley stood with his granddaughter, looking down at her but blinked a moment once he looked up to the doctor's face. Once again he had another bloody bandage over his forehead, and to add to it he now developed a black eye.

"She will be fine. Right now she's just sleeping off the anesthetics." He sighed.

"Um ... your ... eye?" Barley pointed lightly at it and the doctors face faltered a little as he sighed again.

"She threw the stool at me when I asked her to take off her shirt."

"Take off ... her shirt?"

"She had to have stitches ... and her shirt was in the way." The doctor sighed as he placed a hand to his head and closed his eyes. "It's amazing really, she gets this sudden strength to lift anything, even when she's injured."

"So you had to put her under?"

"What? Oh no. When I began stitching she fainted. She couldn't feel anything but apparently the sight was too much for her." The doctor said with a small smile. He looked back a little to the place where Kat slept, then looked back to Barley, smiling a little more.

"Well, when she wakes up, please let us know. I must thank her for putting her own life in danger for May." Barley said with a small smile. The doctor nodded a little and with that Barley left with May. The doctor looked outside before he shut the door, then dusted his hands against each other, walking to the counter.

"Elli, could you get the Vicodin out for me? Something tells me Kat's gonna need it." He asked, and Elli nodded, heading into the back to get some.

"... Doctor?" Kat's voice called from behind the curtain. The doctor turned, looking to it before heading over to the room, pushing the curtain aside to look at her. He blinked a little, looking at her expression which was more solemn the anything. She was staring down at the blanket, her hands gripping at it.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need some pain medication already?" He asked.

"I'm sorry..." Kat said lightly. The doctor cocked his head to the side a little before smiling.

"You don't have to be sorry Kat, I'll recover, just like with the side table." He said as a small sweatdrop began to form.

"No, I'm sorry ... but I can't take that money." She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "I thought about it, and it wouldn't be right for me to accept it. I'm a farmer now, and I have to make a profit on my own. I shouldn't ask for help."

"Money?" He questioned. "But ... I haven't given you any money."

Kat blinked a moment before she narrowed her eyes, she speaking in a much more confused tone. "What do you mean you didn't give me money?"

"That's just what I mean."

"But!" She lifted her hand as she began to point in it with her other finger. "You must have given it to me! You left it in a package at my house after I hit you in the face with the end table!"

The doctor stared at her blankly before holding a finger up.

"Oh, yes I did bring that package for you, but it wasn't from me. Lillia came in for her check up the other day and asked me to give it to you when I went by to check up on you."

"L-Lillia?" Stuttered Kat, her eyes seeming to shrink a little. Inside her conscience she seemed to be bawling, a little image of herself crying as she spoke. _Waaahhhh... I can't believe it wasn't even a present from the doctor! And here I thought it was!_

"Waahhh... she didn't have to do that..." Soon the expression came to her face as her eyes closed and tear streams flowed down her face like tiny rivers.

"I know, she said it was a gift from the family." He sighed, sitting down on the stool that once hit him in the face.

Kat sobbed as she sat in the bed, the doctor sitting next to her to help calm her. Everyone was so nice in the town, she hadn't been here a week and already her neighbors were giving her gifts. She couldn't believe her luck. It was soon later as the doctor helped Kat into her house, he stepping in behind her as she would walk in. He set down the pain medication on the side table next to her bed before stepping back, giving Kat a small smile.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you here now. Your medication is on the side table, but it's very strong, so don't take any unless you really feel you need it. And you should take it easy with farming for a while. You need to let that wound heal." He said as he pointed out the things she needed to know.

"Thanks..." Kat said slightly, looking to him before sitting on her bed. The doctor nodded before giving a wave good-bye and opened the door, heading back to the clinic. She watched as he left before falling back onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Wow ... what a day. I don't understand how I keep getting hurt like this." She groaned as she looked to her arm. "Maybe I'm just accident prone."

That could have been the case, but for now she didn't want to see another fox ... EVER. It was a good thing she liked nature or she would have been traumatized by the whole ordeal. As she stared up at the ceiling she couldn't help but think ... if she had to take it easy for a few days, how the heck was she gonna get to clearing that stupid field?


	6. Friday The 13th

Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry for such the long delay! I'm sure most of you felt like you wanted to throw daggers or something at me. n.n; I've been really busy lately, plus I got a new laptop for college so I have a more updated computer! Yay! xD I finally managed to get chapter six done, but I apollogize in advance if it's not very good. D: I was kinda distracted a lot when I wrote it, my older sister has moved back into the house with her two kids (I luff my neice and nephew so much! n.n ) so i get easily distracted. Plus I couldn't for the life of me find Wordpad on the laptop. xD Everything's in order now, and hopefully chapter seven will be much better. n.n; Happy reading!

**Prescription For Love  
Chapter 6**

**Friday The 13th**

It had been a week since the whole ordeal with the fox attack. Kat was told she was not allowed to do anything stressful for the time being, a task which was hard for the farmer girl. Everyday she found herself staring morosely out at her field, still covered with all the junk it had been when she moved in. Now it was starting to look worse then it was before, weeds had covered almost every inch of the field and if one looked close enough, the rocks were starting to sink into the ground. Oh what a wonderful job she would have to do.

The days went by slow as Kat wasted most of her time in front of the television, she flipping through the channels with a blank look on her face. When able the only thing she was allowed to do was care for Toby, the colt left by Barley. Although the past week was nothing but dulling boredom, today was the day that Kat got her stitches removed, a big day for her which meant she could begin to conquer the jungle called her field. The only thing left was to go to the clinic.

"Well Ken-ken, let's see what today is." Mumbled Kat as she stood from her seat on the floor. Ken-ken watched his owner walk over to the wall where the calendar hung, then yawned lightly before placing his paws over his eyes. The dog knew something was going to happen today. Kat placed her finger on the second week of spring, running her hand across the days before she landed on Friday.

"Wonderful, today is Friday! The thirteenth day I've been in Mineral Town!" She sang out. She then walked away from the calendar to take her place back on the floor. With a smile she sat, picking up the last of her bread to eat and beginning to put it in her mouth. She bit down, chewing with a content look on her face. Ken-ken watched, his floppy ears folding back a little as he waited for the date to hit her. She'd figure it out eventually.

"Friday ... the thirteenth..." Kat repeated to herself, taking another bite of bread. It was then it finally hit her, her eyes widening a little more before she spit the bread out across the table in a spray of saliva and crumbs. Just as expected Ken-ken jumped from the startlement, backing away as he looked up at his owner.

"Ken-ken! ... Did you pee on the floor?" She growled as she pointed an accusing finger at him. The puppy looked up at her with a confused glance before whining a little and laying on the floor, placing his paws over his eyes in an almost 'slap-to-the-forehead' thing.

"No no! We do that outside!" She stood as she gave him a stern look, pointing to the door. Ken-ken just stared at her blankly. No where on the floor was there any ... puppy puddles, and he knew it! A dog knows when and where it went. Kat stormed to the door, opening it before a clash of lightning broke her look of leadership.

"Wha? Rainstorms? But the weather said it was sunny!" Whined Kat as she shut the door. When it clicked shut the sound of dripping water could be heard, her head slowly turning to look at the puddle on the floor. Groaning lightly she grabbed a towel, looking for something to catch the water in as she wiped the floor clean. Having nothing really she took Ken-ken's water dish and placed it under the steady drips or rain water.

"Great, why's the roof leaking now? I guess I'll have to ask Gotz to fix it for me..." She said with an annoyed sigh. Ken-ken watched the water drip into his bowl, his head cantering downwards with each drip. The little puppy wondered if the water that made it into the bowl was for drinking. It looked like water, so could it be? With a tilt of his head he leaned in, licking at the water before his little puppy eyes widened and he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

As of now there wasn't much Kat could do with her time. She could go work in the fields, but there wouldn't be much point to that. The ground would be way too muddy to work with. It looked as if she was going to have to collect for her money again. Kat grabbed her rain coat and umbrella, preparing for the rain this time around so she wouldn't get sick again.

_Of course I wouldn't mind becoming sick if it meant being able to spend time wit the doctor..._ Kat thought to herself, her face heating up in a blush. Every time she thought of the man, it was like her heart was up in the clouds, she felt so great when she thought of him, being able to be held in his arms someday. Kat seemed to be in own world now as she simply stood there, daydreaming of being the doctor's wife.

Ken-ken watched as she began to head out the door, but looked quickly back to the calendar, remembering the date before rushing to his owner and biting down onto her rain coat to stop her. Kat stared down at her puppy, her daze being cut short as he tugged on her coat.

"Come on Ken-Ken, I have work to do." She said with a light sigh. He whined though, pulling more to try and keep her indoors. With a roll of her eyes Kat leaned down, prying the dog off her rain coat and setting him aside with a small pat on the head.

"Stay here and be a good boy okay? I'll be back in a little bit." Kat said, patting him on the head once more before standing and heading out the door while opening her umbrella and shutting the door behind her. Ken-ken watched as the door shut and whined as he laid on the ground as he covered his eyes with his paws.

"Okay, first I'll collect most of the bamboo shoots and the grasses in the forest..." Kat spoke to herself as she headed back into the woods. The rain pounded down hard on the umbrella, one of her only means of shielding from the weather. It was getting pretty bad out, and soon the evidence came when her injured arm began to hurt from trying to hold up her umbrella against the rain.

"Oh, I totally forgot about my arm..." Kat said with a disinterested pause at the end of her sentence. She then switched hands, but in doing so a large gust of wind blew, upturning the umbrella and causing it to fly up into the air. Her eyes widened as she reached out to try and grab for it, but winced as she grabbed her arm as a twinge of pain struck it.

"Oh no! My umbrella!" She called out in a defeated cry. As a last resort she pulled the hood of her rain coat up, watching as her umbrella flew away with the breeze. A sweatdrop had formed on the side of her head as her eyes narrowed, watching it flutter away before a whine escaped her and she knelt to the ground.

"I can't believe this! Why do I have such bad luck!" She cried out, staring up before getting pelted in the face with rain. "AUGH! GACK!"

---

It was several hours later, it still raining heavily outside but inside the local inn it was bustling with the towns folk who had sought to seek shelter and for those who wanted a drink or two. The environment was cheery despite the conditions outside, music played lightly in the background as people sat at table and talked among themselves. Cliff sat at one of the tables, having a glass of wine while Ann helped to serve the guests. Doug was busy preparing food for those that ordered, Saibara and Duke talked over their drinks and off in the corner Harris and Gotz laughed at a joke they shared and Karen sat at the bar.

All was perfect in the inn, but a crack of lighting soon struck the sky, causing the power to go out among the building. There were several startled gasps as the lights went out but Doug soon calmed them down as he came out from behind the counter of the bar.

"Everyone please remain calm. Ann, can you please light the candles on the table?" He said, Ann nodding in the dark before her foot steps could be heard around the room as the candles on the table began to light with her help.

"What's going on?" Karen asked as the bar lit up with more candles.

"It's probably just a power outage, I'm sure it'll be fixed in the morning." Harris said as Doug picked up the phone to call the electric company. Cliff opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but then looked away sheepishly as he closed his mouth and looking down at his wine glass.

Gotz then chimed in with a small chuckle as he spoke. "Or, it could just be bad luck. Today is Friday the Thirteenth you know." Everyone looked to him before Saibara seemed to brush it off with a small grunt.

"Peh, that's just superstition..."

"I dunno, I've had my share of bad luck today." Duke said as he looked to his glass. "Broke two wine bottles today."

"I saw a black cat today..." Cliff said, but recoiled the moment he spoke. He recovered though once Karen took over the conversation.

"Well, I haven't had ANY bad luck today." Karen said with a proud look. Of course her triumphant look was replaced when Gotz laughed a little.

"That's pretty good for you Karen, going an entire day without bad luck."

"Hey!" Karen growled a little as she looked to him before there suddenly came three slams against the door. Everyone jumped from the sudden pounding on the doors before Doug slowly walked to it, placing his hand on the doorknob. For a moment all that could be heard was the rumble of thunder outside, then he slowly opened the door. With a thump something fell to the ground, it looking like a soaked mess in a rain coat. A shrill scream filled the inn as suddenly everyone cried out, jumping from their chairs and running to the safety of the bar.

"HOMAIGAWD! IT'S A DEAD BODY!" Karen screamed out as she pointed to the door, Doug reluctant to touch it at first but then lightly shoved the heap with his foot. As he pushed it over he suddenly gasped, the hood of the rain coat falling off to show Kat seemingly passed out. All eyes laid on her as she laid on the ground before she suddenly shot up, coughing as water came from her mouth.

"Kat! Are you okay? You look like you've been drowned in a lake!" Doug said with a wide eyed stare.

"River."

"What?"

"It was a river..." Kat managed to get out, coughing again with a small sniffle. Doug quickly motioned and Ann retreated behind the bar to get something hot for her to drink, while in the mean time he helped Kat sit at the nearest table.

"What on earth happened to you?" Duke asked as he and the others made their way to the table. Kat was reluctant to tell them, embarrassed really just at the thought of everything she had gone through. After a few moments though she gathered the courage and stared at the table and sneezed.

"Well, today started out normal ... I was excited cause I got my stitches out today! But I had work to do before I could go. My roof started to leak, so I had to use Ken-ken's bowl to collect the water. Then is started raining, so I couldn't work on the field today. My umbrella got blown away in the wind and after that I lost all my things in the river when I fell in. I tripped over a squirrel and it made me fall in. After that I tried to get in my house but I locked myself out, so I wandered into town and fell into a puddle before I got here..."

Everyone seemed dumbstruck as the looked at her, she sneezing again before Ann set a hot cup of coffee in front of her. Kat stared down at it a moment before a sweatdrop formed and her eyes closed as she coughed.

"Can I have something else, maybe some Sake? I don't like coffee very well." She said, and as if on command Ann took the cup away to get her some Sake.

"Well, I can fix your roof for you." Gotz said with a smile before he chuckled a little. "Looks like Friday the Thirteenth got you pretty bad!"

"What?" She said with a small blink as she looked to him.

"Today is Friday the Thirteenth, a day that's unlucky." Karen said as she moved once the warm Sake was placed on the table by Ann.

"Is that so?" Kat said, sniffling a little as she took a sip of the Sake. It burned a little as it went down her throat, but it felt good in a way, the warm liquid seemed to make her feel warm all over. Saibara nodded a little before looking off to the side.

"I'll have Gray stop by and open that lock for you..."

"That's really nice ... thank you." Kat said with a smile. It seemed like she was still oblivious to what day it was, even if it was just told to her right to her face. She sneezed again, causing an eruption of Sake to shoot in her face when she tried drinking more.

"I'll go get the doctor to check up on you." Doug said and reached by the door to grab his coat and umbrella.

---

It wasn't much later when the door of the in opened again, but to Doug's surprise he didn't find Kat sitting at the table where he left her. In the hour it had taken the doctor to gather his things and to walk back to the inn with Doug, Kat had made herself so drunk she was nearly passed out on the floor.

"Kat?" The Doctor looked at her as he came in after closing his umbrella. Kat looked to him with that glazed over look in her eyes before laughing and standing haphazardly with her Sake bottle.

"ISH THE DOC!" Kat yelled, sneezing before running and throwing her arms around him. The doctor's eyes widened as she had did this, taking a step back as a blush began to form on his face.

"Hay... lesh just go away from here... kissh meh!" She smirked as she would lean in, her lips puckering up as the doctor leaned away as much as he could.

"Kat, you reek of Sake ... she must be drunk!" He pushed her away a little as she stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. As she fell she looked up at him, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"W-Why ... why woushld yous..." She whimpered slightly, suddenly standing as fire seemed to flare in her eyes. "HOW COULD YOU PUSH ME AWAY?"

"What?" The doctor's eyes widened at her sudden enragement, and a shadow seemed to loom over him. At that moment he looked to see one of the inn's tables over Kat's head as she glared down at him and her eyes widened as she swung it at him. He ducked just in time to be missed, but the enraged farmer girl was not done with him yet! She swung at him again as he backed up, she repeatedly trying to hit him with the table as she yelled at him.

"WHY ... WOULD ... YOU ... PUSH ME ... AWAY?" Kat screamed out before she suddenly groaned and dropped the table, a drunken blush formed on her face as she fell backwards and passed out as she sneezed again. The doctor stood there, eyes wide and gripping his chest like he was going to have some kind of heart attack, while everyone else was pressed clear against the wall. Most of the room was dark due to Kat's swinging of the table making the candles blow out, but after a moment the lights flickered on, the light flooding the room to show Kat passed out on the floor.

"Well..." The doctor spoke with a small chuckle once he gained his barrings. "This here is the reason you shouldn't drink so much." He leaned in, making sure she was out like a light before kneeling and picking her up into his arms.

"I'm going to take her to the clinic to remove her stitches while she's still out." He said with a small embarrassed look as Ann picked up his bag and placed it in his hand for him. "Ah, thank you."

Ann nodded as she closed her eyes in a happy look and soon Doug helped him out the door, walking with him back to the clinic to help hold his umbrella over the both of them. After a moment Gotz seemed to laugh a little as she helped place the table back to where it belonged, while Ann ran around putting out the remaining candles.

"What a day huh? Guess they don't call today the thirteenth for nothing." Duke said, laughing along with Gotz. Everyone nodded as they joined in on the laughter but soon Karen broke the silence when she spoke.

"You know, who screamed first when she fell in here? It certainly wasn't me." She said with a quizzical look. Everyone looked around a moment before shrugging a little, but off in the corner Cliff stared down at his mug, blushing a large amount of red.

"Ah, who knows..."


	7. The Gift of Cookies

Author's Note: I was hoping I could get this chapter up before Thanksgiving, kind of like special Thanksgiving treat for my faithful fans. xD Alas I couldn't make the deadline, I have about ten minutes left before Thanksgiving in offically over. Anyway enjoy chapter seven! And a Happy Thanksgiving to you all!

**

* * *

**

**Prescriptions for Love  
Chapter 7 **

**The Gift of Cookies **

_I just wish, once I could look you in the eyes and tell you ... I love you. If I did tell you, what would you say? Would you return the affection? Would you shun me? Oh how I wish I knew what you would do. I wonder ... if you would love me too?_

The chirping of the birds outside the window once again shattered the fantasy that was Kat's dream. The woman's eyes opened a little, her arm lifting to shield her eyes of the blinding light of the morning. Kat slowly sat up in bed, looking around before she winced lightly and reached up, taking hold of her head as she groaned. It seemed the hangover of last nights drinking capades was sneaking up on her, and it's wrath was not to be taken lightly.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck." She mumbled, scratching her head a bit. For a moment she just sat there, clutching her head before she suddenly her eyes went wide. A quick look around she saw she wasn't in her own house, but rather a room that was completely white, say for the blue colored curtains surrounding her. She was sitting in the clinic, easily recognizable from all the white around her. Even the sheets which she sat on were white as freshly fallen snow.

Kat seemed restless just sitting in there, that was until she realized something was missing. She felt along her arm, feeling the bare skin where her clothes would normally be, the quickly reached for her breasts, feeling that her bra was the only thing protecting them from the eyes of some perverted man. She gasped, holding her arms over her as she looked around franticly for her clothing. They were nowhere to be found.

"W-Where are my clothes?! What happened?! Was I ... RAPED?!" Kat blurted out, but suddenly held her hand over her mouth as she heard approaching footsteps. She looked from side to side before she took the last resort and used the sheets to cover herself, what little the white fabric did for her. She hid well under them, but the sound of a voice caught her interest as it seemed to be a strong but soothing voice, the voice of the Doctor.

"Yes ... I see. So there was no way to find any contacts? ... None huh? That's strange, I wonder why there is no known family members. I was hoping to get some information on Kat's medical history. See if you can check any medical offices surrounding the area she used to live ... You did? There's no trace? Okay, that will be all, thank you for your help." There was the sound of a click as the doctor's phone was hung up, he sighing lightly as he sat down at his desk and placed his elbows to rest on it. He used his fingers, rubbing his temples a little as he closed his eyes.

"This is the strangest thing I've heard of. How can one's medical records be completely wiped away? There doesn't seem to be any trace of it, anywhere." The doctor mused to himself, trying hard to think of another way to get to Kat's medical history. Kat on the other hand stayed in her shelter of blankets, listening in on his conversations. It was all starting to come back to her now, the sake, the storm, and now she noticed the stitches from the fox bite were gone. The Doctor must have taken them out, which now explained her missing shirt. She breathed a sigh of relief, that was until she heard the door of the doctor's office open.

The Doctor's head looked up before he pulled his hands away from his head, then blinked once he looked to the door, seeing Rick enter the office with a yellow package with a red bow on top. At first he looked confused, he standing as Rick looked around as if looking for something.

"Is everything alright Rick?" He asked, catching the attention of the young lad before he himself turned his attention to the Doctor.

"Oh! Everything's okay. Today is the Spring Thanksgiving Festival, so I was hoping Kat was still in so I could give these to her." Rick said as he held the package up, but blinked a little once he noticed the error in his sentence. "I-I mean! I wasn't hoping she was still sick in here! Just ... around."

"Oh right, today is the Spring Thanksgiving Festival, isn't it? Guess I'll have to get some ingredients at the store before it's over. Kat is in the recovery room, I don't know if she's awake yet though." Doctor chuckled lightly, pointing to the back where Kat was. Rick looked over joy as he headed to the room, and with heard note of this, Kat began to panic, trying to get herself back into the bed where she would be covered.

"Hello, Kat?" Rick looked inside, seeing that she was 'sleeping' peacefully, the covers pulled up all the way to her neck. A small smile crept to his face as he walked in, setting the box down on the side table before watching her. After a moment he turned, heading out of the room as there seemed to be a little pride in his step. With one eye opening she watched as he left, the looked to the box left beside her.

"Well, I'm off to deliver a few more to Karen and the others." Rick said with a grin as he waved to the doctor and opened the door to the clinic, heading out.

"See you later Rick." Doctor replied, waving slightly before he headed back into his office.

"Spring Thanksgiving Festival?" Kat said to herself as she slowly sat up, looking at the box. "I've never heard of such a holiday. Is it like Thanksgiving back in the city?"

"I should check up on Kat..." The Doctor said with a small grin before he stood, making his way to the recovery room. Kat was still pondering over this holiday, too deep in thought to hear the footsteps to the Doctor approaching. However, her pondering was about to get her and the doctor in trouble. The curtain was pushed aside, the Doctor looking in on her only to have his eyes widen. Kat suddenly stopped, her eyes slowly looking in his direction before looking down at her bra. Like that, the chaos started.

"KYAAAAAAHH!!" She screamed out, picking up the side table with that incredible strength she found whenever the Doctor saw her naked.

"OH NO!" Doctor shouted out, quickly turning to run away. His feet, however, were not quick enough and with a swift throw of the side table he was clobbered in the back of the head, hitting the ground with a thud as the table bounced back and broke a little when it hit the floor. Kat sat there, huffing as her arms remained up in the air, but stopped and shook her head once she realized what she had done.

"Oh my gosh!" She whimpered, jumping from the bed as she rushed to his side. "What's WRONG with me!? What was that, like the third table I've thrown at him!?"

"Doctor, is everything alright?" Elli's voice was heard as the door to the clinic opened. Kat's eyes widened as she began to panic, looking back and forth. What was she going to do?! She didn't want Elli to find out she had thrown another side table at the Doctor. She looked down at him before grabbing him by his feet, pulling him into the recovery room with her. Elli began to head in, looking around before she noticed the curtain of the recovery room move, then smiled with a small sigh of relief as she began to walk to it.

"Oh, there you are Doctor. I just got back from home, Stu gave me some trouble, I'm sorry I'm late." She said, starting to pull the curtain aside. Kat froze, looking to the curtain before she coughed a little and began to speak in a deep voice that sounded a little like the Doctor himself.

"Don't come in here!" She growled, Elli taken back as she stepped away.

"Doctor, is something wrong? Your voice sounds different."

"Uhmm... It's just ... a little sore throat. You know, must have caught it from the rain last night."

"I told you that you shouldn't have kept going outside last night. I understand you get worried about Kat ... but ... you don't need to watch over her all the time." Elli said as she looked to the ground, holding one hand up to her chest a little. Kat fell silent as she heard those words. The Doctor ... was always worried about her? That would explain the frequent visits from the doctor that past week.

"Is there ... anything I can do for you?" Elli said softly.

"Um... could you go to the store ... and get me some 'ingredients' for today?" Kat coughed out a little.

"Ingredients? Oh yes! I'll be right back with them!" She smiled, bowing a little before she quickly rushed to the door, heading out to the store. Kat gave a sigh of her own as she wiped away the sweat that had formed on her forehead, then stood as she looked around for her clothes.

"That was sure close." She said, grabbing her shirt once she finally found it. She quickly put it on before poking her head out of the curtain, then looked back to the doctor on the floor. She bit her lip a little before turning, grabbing the pillow from the bed and placing it under his head before quickly leaving the room, heading out of the clinic but picking up the package from Rick on the way out.

---

Once Kat had left the clinic she looked down at the package, turning it slightly as she heard the sound of thumps inside. She wondered what could possibly be inside, but didn't bother opening it yet, she would wait till she got home. However, this holiday did have her slightly confused. Thanksgiving was normally held in the fall where she had come from. Maybe this town had it's own customs when it came to holidays. This Thanksgiving couldn't be much different from the others, so Kat could only think of one thing to do. SHOPPING!

"I wonder if the store would have a turkey for sale... I better get busy if I want a dinner on time." She said to herself with a sigh, making her way into the store since it was right next to the clinic. She shut the door behind her, looking around at the shelves full of ingredients for baking and cooking. This was just about what she was going to need. Kat began to head towards the shelves before she stopped, seeing Elli standing there, placing some chocolate into her shopping basket. Her attention then turned to Kat, but her reaction to her being there was less then happy. It seemed Elli was starting to dislike Kat.

"Oh Kat, hello." Elli said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, um. Yes I am. It was just a little crazy out there last night." Kat said with a small chuckle to her voice. Elli nodded lightly and looked away, looking down at the flower before picking some of it up.

"I'm glad to hear that you are doing better. I can't say so much about the Doctor though. I guess he caught a cold last night from the rain."

"Caught a cold huh?" Kat said sheepishly, then waved her hand a little as a blush formed. "Well I'm sure he'll get better in no time."

"Yeah, I think you are right. Doctor is strong, he'll be able to get over his cold quickly!" Elli said with a bright smile, then made her way to Kat, taking her hand a little and giving it a light shake. "Thank you so much Kat for bringing my confidence back up! I get so worried about the doctor when he works so hard, but you've helped me to remember that he is strong and can do anything if he puts his mind to it."

"You're ... welcome?" Kat said in a confused tone. Elli then stepped away, giving a light bow before heading to the counter to pay for her goods. Kat stood there, still looking confused as ever before she shook her head. _I don't know what I just did, but I guess Elli's happy about it. _She thought to herself, then looked over the selections of ingredients. There wasn't a lot to choose from, mostly just base ingredients.

"Maybe Jeff has a turkey in the back? Turkey is part of Thanksgiving after all." She said to herself, then with a small smile she made her way to the counter after Elli left and left to the clinic with the Doctor's ingredients. Jeff looked at her once she came up to the counter, unsure what to do after he had dealt with her in the Inn the night before.

"C-Can I help you?" He said meekly. Kat stared at him a moment before tilting her head in her confusion. Obviously she didn't remember all she had done the night before.

"Um ... yeah. Do you have any turkeys ... or potatoes? Sweet potatoes? Lets see, what else." She stared down at her hands as she tried to remember all the things that went along with the turkey of thanksgiving. There was corn, pies, stuffing, baked macaroni and cheese. That was most of it.

"Okay, so I need a turkey, potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn, pumpkin pies, some stuffing, and some mac and cheese." Kay said, nodding a little to confirm her order.

"Um ... Turkey?" Jeff said with a blank stare.

"Yeah, do you have any?"

"Well, yes, but ... a turkey?"

"Good, get me all those things wrapped to go! I don't have a lot of time!" Kat said, smiling brightly. Jeff looked at her still before flinched a little and turned, heading into the back of the store to get the ingredients. After a moment he returned, holding a large bag full of the ingredients that she needed. Her eyes lit up before she took the bag, reaching into her pocket and pulling out some money.

"Is this enough?" She asked, holding the amount out.

"Yes." Jeff nodded meekly and took the money. With that she took the bag and left, heading out to the street. She walked towards her farm with a smile on her face and a bounce her step, excited about making this thanksgiving dinner in her nice home ... but then it struck her like a brick against her head.

"OH MY GAWD I DON'T HAVE A KITCHEN!!"

---

It was a few moments after Kat had left the doctor started to come to, he sitting up a little as he held the lump forming on his head. He groaned, looking down at the pillow that held his head the time he was out, picking it up and looking it over before looking to the Bed which Kat had been in. His eyes then traveled to the side table and the lump on his head began to ache again. Standing up he placed the the pillow back on the bed, picked up the side table and placed it next to the bed again and pushed the curtain aside.

"Doctor I'm back. I got all the things you needed from the store." Elli said as she came through the door. He looked up, seeing Elli holding the bag of ingredients.

"Oh Elli, you're back? And ... you got the ingredients for the cookies." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head a little. "Oh, did you happen to see Kat on the way here?"

"Oh, your voice sounds better! You really have recovered quickly! Kat was right!" Elli said with joy in her voice. The doctor looked at her with a confused look, then shrugged a little as he spoke again.

"Kat, where did you last see her?" He asked. Elli's eyes lowered a little as he spoke of Kat so strongly and constantly. She stared at the floor, a small whimper escaping her lips. She could feel the worry starting to fill her again.

"She ... was at the store when I left. She was looking for ingredients." She said. He looked at her expression before smiling a little, slowly taking the bag from her hands. Elli looked up at him, a blush forming on her face as his hand touched hers when he grabbed the bag.

"Elli, do you think you can help me make some cookies for the Thanksgiving Festival?" He said, a smile gracing his lips. Elli's blush grew more, her face heating up with the blush so much that she almost looked like she was having a fever.

"S-Sure Doctor, I would love to help." She replied, looking away a little so the doctor couldn't see her blush. He smiled and turned, heading to the kitchen area with Elli not far behind.

---

"OH MY GOSH WHAT AM I GONNA DO!? I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO COOK THIS STUFF IN!! OH GEEZE THIS IS ALREADY TURNING OUT TO BE THE WORSE THANKSGIVING EVER!!" Kat cried out, running around in circles as she panicked. She didn't even have a kitchen, and she didn't know of any place that did have a kitchen besides the neighboring houses. She knew they wouldn't want her to be hanging around their kitchen all day, making a huge dinner. She stopped a moment, looking at the ground before falling to her knees, whining as she stared at the sky.

"WHY MUST I BE CURSED WITH POOR JUDGMENT?!" She screamed to the sky.

"Kat, is there something wrong?" A voice was heard from behind her, causing her to be startled as she whipped around. Behind her stood Doug, hands on his hips as he looked down at her on the ground. Suddenly she realized the opportunity she had been given. Doug ran the inn, which had a kitchen where he prepared the food for the guests. Suddenly she shot up, grabbing his shirt as she whimpered and hopped up and down.

"DOUG! YOU HAVE TO LET ME USE YOUR KITCHEN! PLEASE?!" She whined.

"Use my kitchen? What for?" Doug asked her.

"I DON'T HAVE A KITCHEN IN MY HOUSE YET AND I NEED TO MAKE THANKSGIVING DINNER!!" Kat cried out again, tear streams falling down her cheeks like waterfalls as she pounded against his chest.

"Well, I guess so but--"

"GREAT!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" She cried out in joy now, grabbing her bag and package from earlier before quickly rushing to the Inn to start the feast. Doug simply watched her before slowly following after, wondering what on earth she was so eager to cook for.

It was a little later, Doug stood outside the kitchen with Ann, listening as the sounds of bangs and crashes were heard from inside. Now it was late into the evening, the smell of food wafting over the inn. It smelt almost like the cooking festival all over again to them. Mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, corn and pumpkin pie, but the best smelling food of all was the turkey that was cooking away in the oven. Ann was curious as to what Kat was doing so long in their kitchen, but didn't feel to question it directly.

"Dad, what's she doing in there?" Ann asked her father.

"Cooking I guess, she said she had to make a feast for Thanksgiving." Doug replied.

"Doesn't she know the Spring Thanksgiving Festival is just for the guys to give to the girls?" She questioned again, looking at him with a more confused look then she did before.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken ... I think she thinks it's the actual Thanksgiving Day. It's a holiday kind of like the Harvest Festival, only everything isn't cooked in one pot." He said, then rubbed his chin a little as she slowly approached the door to the kitchen. He looked in, only to see a very frustrated looking Kat. Her hair was a mess, a few patches of flour in her blonde hair, her overalls were covered in food, spices, almost everything she cooked with, but the presentation of her food was gorgeous. The potatoes were perfect, the turkey was cooked to a golden brown. It was like everything came strait from a magazine cover.

"Wow ... that looks amazing! How did she do it!?" Ann exclaimed, her eyes wide. Doug seemed to stare in wonder before Kat looked up from her meal.

"What!? Did I do something wrong!? The turkey not finished!?" She whined, looking back an forth between the turkey and the oven.

"What? Oh no, it looks excellent!" Doug said, joy in his voice. "Why, it might be as good as my cooking."

"Do ... do you think?" She replied, blowing a little hair out of her face. Doug nodded, smiling more before he held his hand out a bit. "Need some help getting it all out here?"

Not long after the dinner and side dishes were brought out with the help of Doug and Ann. Everything was set on one of the largest tables they had, in the middle was the turkey was held a luring aroma. The food was set out and with this accomplishment Kat gave a sigh of relief, wiping her face a little. Indeed it looked good, now all that was left was to share it with her new friends. However, there wasn't many people around, and Doug and Ann wasn't even heading towards the table once everything was finished.

"What's ... wrong? Doesn't it look good?" Kat asked. Doug nodded a little but Ann cut him to the chase.

"Kat, why'd you make all this food anyway?" She asked.

"Well ... It's Thanksgiving. That's what you're supposed to do." Kat said in return.

"It's the Spring Thanksgiving Festival. It's when the guys give chocolate cookies to the girls."

"Chocolate ... cookies?"

"Yes..." Suddenly one of the voices was different. Kat turned to see the Doctor standing in the doorway with a package in his hands. Instantly Kat's face heated up in a blush, half for the fact that she made a horrible mistake, the other just to see the Doctor standing there. The doctor headed inside, shutting the door behind him as he made his way to the table, handing the box of cookies to Kat.

"I know is sounds very familiar to the Thanksgiving holiday you used to celebrate, but it actually more like ... St. Valentines day." The Doctor said, then sniffed lightly at the smell of the food. Kat looked down at the box, it was almost similar to the box given to her by Rick earlier that day. So that's what was in the box, chocolate cookies. Kat thought to herself.

"Oh .. well, I guess I made all this food for nothing." She said with a small sigh of disappointment.

"It doesn't have to be for nothing. We can share it here with Doug and Ann." He replied, taking a seat at the table. Kat looked surprised, but in the same she blushed more at the doctor's calmness. He didn't even say anything about the side table earlier. He was almost too forgiving.

Everyone sat at the table, making themselves at home (Doug and Ann were all ready home but still) and gathering food on their plates. Doctor had sat next to Kat, she still staring down at her box of cookies from him. She couldn't help but feel so happy, free. Once everyone was comfortable and plates full, they were about to eat until Kat stopped them.

"We should say grace first." She said. Everyone agreed, bowing their heads. Each person said what they were thankful for, once it got to the doctor however, it was a whole different story.

"Let's see ... I am thankful for this lovely arrangement of food. Friends, family ... and the lovely woman her cooked this meal ... out of the goodness of her heart." He said. Kat could feel tears of happiness starting to fill her eyes, everyone raising their heads and starting to eat. Kat kept her head down, smiling brightly as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

_I am thankful ... for coming to this town ... and meeting you ... Doctor._

* * *

_**Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!**_


	8. Racing Day

**Author's Note:** I noticed that I had abandoned this story when I had started writing Stray Dog, and I swear I beat myself up for ever even thinking about it. This story has so many fans I can't believe I left it so long so yesterday I thought I would write more chapters for this in between the chapters I have for SD:R. (Stray Dog: Reloaded for those who don't know) I'm sorry I ever neglected this and I hope I won't do so again. I'll try and keep up on it like I have done with the others. Enjoy! wb

* * *

**Prescriptions for Love**

**Chapter 8**

**Racing Day**

"ALRIGHT! FINALLY DONE!" It was 3 days later after the Spring Thanksgiving Festival and within that time Kat had worked long and hard to clear some space in her field. Using the back of her arm she wiped sweat from her brow, she staring up into the sky. Earlier she had took it upon herself to take time out of work to visit with Barley since that day was his birthday. The old man was absolutely thrilled with her visit, May happy at the chance to see her "Big Sis" again. But now after hours of work she had made a nice little patch in the field to finally start getting down to real farming.

The farmer gave a sigh of relief as she looked over her field, it wasn't a lot, but at least it was enough to get herself started. Now all she had to do was plant the seeds she bought beforehand, but it was already late, it would have to wait till tomorrow. The farming life wasn't so bad, so far she was getting the hang of it. She began to pick up her tools, bringing them in her arms to be brought in, she glanced up though when she heard Ken-ken barking near the gate. Beyond the fence Tomas waved, that same smile on his face whenever she saw him.

"Oh, hello Mayor! Please come in!" Kat said with a smile on her face. Tomas took her invitation and opened the gate, heading into her property. He looked over her field, seeing the one small patch of tilled dirt. Looked like she finally was getting a little work done.

"I see you managed to start on your field." He stated as he made his way along the edge of the dirt. Kat gave him a small nod as she struggled with her door, trying to open it with full hands.

"Y-Yup. I managed ... to clear some debris away. Hey uh ... could you ... um..." She stammered out, shoving her door a little with her hips. The Mayor didn't seem to notice her peril, he was too busy admiring the hard work she was putting into her yard. She narrowed her eyes in an annoyed look as she tried freeing up one hand to grab the door nob. In a mild crash though her tools hit the ground, leaving her with a dumbstruck look.

"Hmm, need some help?" Tomas asked, finally noticing her despite his bad timing. Kat growled under her breath, causing him to flinch as he knew her temper was not one to be messed with.

"No, not anymore." She grumbled, opening her door only to kick her farming tools inside. Tomas watched her, still worried about getting to close, then cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you were going to be available tomorrow. You see every spring we hold annual horse races in Rose Square. Since you're still new to Mineral Town I thought you would be interested in attending." The mayor informed her. Kat simply nodded her head, waving him off a little.

"I already know about it. Barley told me when I gave him his birthday present." She said with a sigh, putting away her tools.

"So you'll be attending? It is loads of fun, I'm sure it will be a nice relaxing get away from all the things happening to you in the past weeks."

"I guess I could go. Taking care of a farm is tough work. It'll be nice to watch a race or two." She agreed. The mayor smiled at her decision, clapping his hands together in excitement.

"Excellent news! I'll look forward to seeing you there!" He said with a large smile. Giving her a wave Tomas left, whether it was to leave before dark or to avoid anymore of the woman's violent stares. Kat watched him leave before whistling for Ken-ken to come in. The pup barked happily, running into the house between her legs. Once he was inside she shut the door, grabbing the remote to the TV as she turned it on. She wasn't ready for sleep just yet.

The TV didn't have much of anything interesting on, but still it helped give a little life to the room. She sat down at the small table in the middle of the room, wondering if she should have some kind of snack before bed. She wouldn't, she had other things on her mind. Her house was small, at first she didn't mind it but now she was buying more things to make her house comfortable, and the only way to get it better was to maybe invest on getting an extension. There were more reasons for her house being bigger...

She could imagine it, standing outside on a beautiful day, looking up at her big house. The fields were clear and growing fresh produce, she had cows, chickens, her horse Toby was now grown into a beautiful mare. Her life was absolutely perfect, but only one thing would make it that way. Making her way into the house, opening the door, there he stood in all his glory. The Doctor, her husband, greeting her with a smile from a hard day's work. Arms open wide, he would take her into them, holding her close, kissing her lips ever so gently.

Some day that dream would become a reality, she just new it. Getting lost in her thoughts she laid her head on the table, her whole body become sprawled out on the floor while just her head rested on the table, she out cold. It had been a long day of work, so it wasn't too surprising that she had passed out right then and there. Although, perhaps the bed would have been more comfortable.

--

The next morning had rolled around when the sound of Ken-ken scratching at the door had woke Kat up from her deep sleep. Drool dripped from the corner of her mouth as she lifted her head, her hair a mess but it normally was where ever she woke up. Even though she had gotten sleep, her body still ached all over, must have been from falling asleep on her table. She slowly pushed herself up and took the back of her hand to wipe the drool away, once reaching the door she opened it, letting the pup out. The sun was already high in the sky ... what time was it exactly?

"TWELVE THIRTY!?" She blurted out once she took note of the time on the clock. Kat fumbled with herself, rushing to grab things to take with her. In the end she dropped everything, rushing out the door as she called out to her puppy on her way out the gates. "KEN-KEN TAKE CARE OF THE FARM WHILE I'M GONE!"

"I wonder where she is..." Tomas spoke as he sat behind a booth, it looked like everyone was there today, Barley was especially happy, watching all the riders and horses on the track. Even people from out of town had shown up in this spectator sport. Among the crowd was Elli, Stu behind her while she pushed Ellen in a wheelchair. Ellen didn't get out much due to her legs, but Elli always found it refreshing for her to get out on festivals. Not far behind them was Doctor. He wasn't much for these events, but he tried to attend them to keep an eye on Ellen and also Lillia.

Another race had started as the gun fired off, Kat could hear it from the square. She hadn't missed it! There was still some time left! She ran as quickly as she could, rushing into the square onto some dirt. Stopping now she knelt a little, catching her breath. However the ground started to rumble a bit under her, causing her to look up a bit. The rumble of the horse's hoves on the ground got louder before the beasts were thrown off course, some rearing back, causing their riders to fall off while others tried to swerve around her. All this commotion was catching attention of everyone in the square, Tomas watching her, placing his hand to his face in reaction. He came out from around his booth as the riders tried calming their horses down, he walking up to the frozen farmer. Her eyes were wide with terror, frozen in a state of shock. The mayor gave a small sigh as he began to pull her away from the race track, she managing to come out of her terror as she stumbled behind him.

"I think you get into more danger then any other person I know." He said to her once she sat down on a bench near by. Kat looked to him before feeling her body to make sure everything was still attached, then grumbled under her breath once again as she glared at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know that the track was right there?" She replied, she lowering her head as she spoke. Obviously even with all that running to get there on time she was still out of it.

"It would seem you're running late." The mayor sighed, placing his hands on his hips. "Didn't you get to sleep last night? It's not good for someone like you to be missing out on a night's rest."

"I did get some sleep, just ... not in my bed." Her head seemed to lower more as she spoke, her hair hiding her face like she was completely depressed.

"Oh come now, this is about enjoying yourself. Now buck up and how about betting on a race." Tomas asked, holding out his hand. The farmer looked up to him before slowly taking his hand, and with a little help she was guided to the booth he ran.

"So ... what do I do?" She asked, picking up the paper as she looked it over.

"This shows all the horses that are racing today, you can place bets on the horses you think are going to be winners and win medals which you can turn in for prizes." He informed her. Kat's eyes narrowed as she looked over the list, then set it down as she sighed.

"I don't think I should. I'm not really lucky when it comes to gambling." She whimpered a bit. Tomas simply shook his head, handing the paper back to her.

"Now now, it's all chance. You don't have to bet on them all at once, just try the next race." He insisted. With a sigh Kat took the list, picking a horse at random and placing a bet on it. She shouldn't have in the first place considering the lack of money she still had. Once her bet was in she slowly walked to the track, watching the horses get ready and stand in their gates. This was more of a pain then a relaxation, but she didn't want to seem rude.

She leaned against the railing as the starting gun fired, the horses charging out of the gate as people cheered. Watching the horse she bet on, her face seemed to falter a bit as it began lagging behind, well it was her curse, her doom. She felt herself starting to slide down the rail before a hand reached out, grabbing hers and pulling her upwards. Adjusting her eye sight she looked up, her eyes going wide and her face turning a deep red as she was face to face with the doctor.

"Are you alright? You look terrible." He asked her, pulling his hand away. Kat stuttered a little as she fiddled with her own hands, trying to make up some excuse to her appearance.

"M-Me? I'm fine! J-Just ... woke up wrong!" She sputtered out. Nice. She felt like slapping herself, making a fool of herself in front of him.

"You shouldn't go to bed so late, it's not healthy. Is something troubling you?" He pressed on, she could see the look of concern in his eyes, causing her to freeze and gulp lightly.

"I just had a lot of work to do yesterday. Trust me, everything is fine! What are you doing here anyway?" Kat asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I came here to keep an eye on Ellen and Lillia. It's my job as a doctor to make sure they are remaining healthy in all this activity." He said with a smile, turning his attention to the horses. She looked him over, taking his image in with her eyes. On the outside he looked almost cold, but he had so much care for others, this town. She seemed more attached to him now for besides just his looks. His caring personality.

"And the winner by a nose! Number ten! Seaweed!" Tomas called out, causing her to snap up a bit.

"Number ten?! HEY! I BID ON HIM!" She said, eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't believe she actually won! Pushing off the railing she rushed towards Tomas' booth, clapping her hands together in excitement to claim her prize. The doctor turned, watching her with a small smile. Kat was a strange girl, he couldn't quite figure her out. One moment she would be down, and the next she would be her happy, goofy self. It still bothered him though, the fact that she did not have any medical records at all. Even after that day he tried finding hints or clues as to where she had come from.

"Look! Look at all this!" The farmer smiled as she came running back to him, her eyes closed in a happy look. "You gotta stay here! You're my lucky charm!"

"Lucky ... charm?" He said with a small blink. Kat nodded, pointing out the the other horses with a wide grin.

"Yeah! Before that horse was losing, but when you showed up he won! So you gotta stay here!" She said with a little hop. "I already bid on the last of them!"

"Er ... I'm not sure that would be the best thing to do." He sighed, grimacing a bit.

"Nah! I have a sure feeling I'll win!" She said with that ever present smile. He looked at her then gave a small sigh before staring back to the horses and the starting gun fired off once more.

--

"I can't believe it! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kat cried out, streams of tears running down her cheeks as she pulled her hair a little. The doctor looked at her with a sweatdrop cascading the side of his head as she fell to her knees, the last and final race of the day, the one she had most confidence in and bet a lot of money on, and she lost it.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea." He sighed, continuing to look down at her as she rolled on the ground, whimpering.

"Why'd it have to be THAT race?!" She whined, sitting up as a sigh escaped her lips. The festival was at it's end now, everyone was packing up to leave, horses being led into their stable cars. Tomas smiled as he headed over, slapping her on the back a little with a laugh.

"What a race huh?" The mayor said, but quickly backed away from her as she turned her head, her eyes almost glowing red from the shadow of her hair hiding her eyes. "Er ... uh ... Yeah, great race!"

"Doctor." Elli soon approached them, smiling a little as she pushed her grandmother up. "Lillia has gone home, and I'll be taking Stu and Grandma home too. Everything is in check and in order."

"Be well on your way home." He said, nodding to her a little. Elli looked down at Kat on the ground, frowning a little once she saw her appearance.

"Is Kat alright? She doesn't look good." She asked. The Doctor nodded, smiling a little with a small chuckle.

"She will be fine, she's just suffering from a gambling addiction." He said, glancing to the farmer still sitting on the ground with her head lowered.

"Don't stay out too late." Elli smiled at him, her eyes closed before she began to head home. With a small sigh he looked back down to Kat, she still sitting in the same position. His smile turned to a frown as he leaned down, placing his hand on her shoulder. With a thump she fell over, her eyes replaced with swirls. The doctor stepped back in a moment of shock before leaning down, shaking her a little. She groaned as she was shook, drool coming down the side of her mouth.

"I knew you weren't alright." He sighed again, leaning down to help her stand. Kat leaned against him, eyes closed but mouth open. With a little effort he managed to help her onto his back, he holding onto her legs while her arms hung loosely over his shoulders. Looked like he was going to have to walk her home.

After asking the mayor to send her things home he headed off down the walking and out of the square. Kat leaned against his back as he carried her, he having a serious look on his face, but a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. Something about her just brought out this different side of him, he couldn't explain it.

"You know, you get hurt more then anyone I know." He said, expecting no answer but was surprised when he felt her arms move back, her hands now on his shoulders as she stared off to the side.

"I'm not sure why." She answered, her voice quiet.

"Maybe your body is still adjusting to from the city air." He assured her, after all it was such a quick move from the city, her body was still trying to thrive on that environment.

"I didn't realize farming would be such hard work. Back when I lived in the city all I had was a desk job. Every day I'd do the same thing, Go to work, come home, watch TV, go to bed. But ... when I saw about this farm in the paper, I thought it'd bring more excitement to my life. I guess it certainly did."

"I guess you're taking things a little too fast. Don't work yourself so hard, you have plenty of time to regulate yourself to this lifestyle." The doctor said with a smile, looking back at her a little. She closed her eyes half away, looking to his back. Kat felt like she was being more trouble then she was worth. Her constant accidents was keeping the Doctor on his toes, she didn't want to be someone like that. If only she knew. After a small while of walking he made it to her farm, freeing up one hand to open her door. Bringing her inside he let her down on her bed. She stared down as she sat there, completely clammed up now, silent.

"Will you be alright by yourself? I'd like to stay over night to keep an eye on you." He said with a worried tone in his voice. Suddenly it was like her hair stood up on end, her face turning a deep red as he said that. Stay over night? With her? IN HER HOUSE? She wanted to retaliate but she couldn't find the words.

"Uh ... um..." She tried to speak, her tongue becoming twisted in her mouth. The Doctor watched her with a confused look before reaching out, placing his hand to her forehead. Her blush got worse, causing a look of concern to form on his face.

"A fever perhaps? You've been getting them a lot..." He stated, pulling his hand away and standing upright. "I'm going to run to the office to get some tools."

"Uh! W-Wait!" She called after him, not catching him in time as he rushed out the door, shutting it behind him. Her hand was froze in the air in a reaching motion, facing the door. She then gritted her teeth, pulling her hand back in a panic. What was she gonna do? He would find out she wasn't sick and then what?! She had to find a way quick to catch a cold! It was late out now, the night air was sure to have a chill!

Quickly she pushed off the bed, running outside into the night. It was cold, but not enough, she had to find something else to speed up the process. Glancing around the yard, her eyes laid on the pond. That was it! With the cold of the water plus the air she was sure to get sick. She made a mad dash for the pond, running like she had wolves at her heels, that was before she heard a small yelp. The farmer tripped forward, Ken-ken yelping out as her foot was caught under him and with a little soaring into the air she landed face first into the pond, creating a large splash.

The water rippled till her head popped out, she gasping for breath before her teeth began to chatter from the cold. If this didn't work then nothing would. Slowly Kat crawled out from the pond, looking like a drowned rat with her hair stuck to her face. Now all that was left was to get back into the house and change before he got back. She stood and began to jog back to her house, running wasn't an option with her wet overalls. With a turn of the knob she fell into her house, beginning to pull her clothes off as she crawled to her dresser. Knowing her luck she would once again get caught naked by him, but this time she managed to get herself dressed before he intruded and she once more took her place on the bed, sniffling a little.

"I brought my thermo--" The Doctor began, but was cut short when he looked at her, her hair soaked. He hadn't been gone long but in that short time he left, she had somehow managed to get her hair wet. How she had done this, he'd never understand. "Um... why is your hair wet?"

"I uh ... um ... took a quick shower?" She chuckled nervously. He eyed her before giving a small sigh, heading to sit beside her and place the thermometer in her mouth. In such a short time her "fever" wouldn't get too high, but her appearance alone was one to cause alarm. After a few minutes he pulled it out, looking at her temperature.

"No fever, but I still want to keep in check with you." He said with a sigh, placing his bag down on the ground beside the door. She could see that there was also a change of clothes in there. So he DID plan on staying! She frowned a little as she watched him, then blinked as he suddenly laid her pajamas next to her, she looking up to him as he did.

"I'll gladly step outside while you change if it means I won't be at risk of getting a table thrown at me." He chuckled lightly, but was quickly shoved out the door by her, it slamming shut behind him. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself, smiling as he closed his eyes and placed his hand to his forehead once he leaned lightly against the door. As he stood outside though, someone was watching him, her hand over her mouth. Karen had noticed that the Doctor was walking towards Twilight farm with a bag full of clothes and medical equipment, and once she saw where he was actually headed she followed him to see what was going on. It figured word would get out quickly among the small town, but it was up to her if she were to decide to keep this little rendezvous a secret of not...


	9. Rumors Spread

**Author's Note:** Five years ago I started this Fanfiction. 3 years ago it was last updated. I apparently didn't keep my word from the last chapter. Recently I have started playing MFoMT again and it inspired me to come back to this story. (I ordered Animal Parade yesterday from Amazon, so you might see a FF from there pop up sometime!) 3-5 years ago I wasn't terrible at writing, but going over the last 8 chapters I can see how much my writing had improved since then. I might go and rewrite those chapters so they look better. MIGHT. I might procrastinate and not do it. :P Anyway enjoy this new and improved chapter to Prescriptions for Love.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Rumors Spread**

Kat's plan had worked, for the most part. The next morning she had woken up to the worst stuffy nose one could ever ask for. Her head throbbed with a headache and caused her to keep her eyes closed to prevent as little light as possible from getting in her eyes. She would have to open them eventually, and when she did she was greeted with the sight she had been dreaming of. The Doctor sat by her side, working diligently to find the right tonic to give her when she woke up.

He didn't seem to notice that she was up, which was pretty good for Kat cause it gave her the opportunity to see him up close without looking like a creeper. He looked so handsome, his expression was one of concentration and determination. She knew that underneath that cold exterior, his heart was crying out for affection. She would be the one to give that to him, to give him the love she knew he craved.

He must have noticed she was awake an caught her staring, Kat heard him clear his throat and her attention turned back up to his face. Her face had not been red before, but it certainly was now.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, taking his stethoscope and putting the earpieces into his ears.

"Sick." replied Kat, giving a sniffle. The Doctor nodded at her response, holding the device to her chest when she sat up. He listened to her breathing, her heart rate going a mile a minute from him being so close to her. The farmer girl's eyes wandered over the small room that was her house, seeing a blanket and pillow on the floor. He really did stay the entire night to watch her. It was almost too good to be true! Would she finally get the bonding time she craved so much?

"You definitely have a cold, I would suggest staying in bed for a while." he said, standing up and removing the ear buds from his ears.

"I can't! Who will take care of the farm?" said Kat in protest.

"I don't think there is much to take care of." he said. She could hear the humor in his voice despite being serious. Kat gave him a small glare, she was trying to get this place in order! It was just hard with one bad thing after another happening in her life!

"Regardless, I will find some help so at least your animals are taken care of."

"I don't have many animals." murmured Kat. "Just a puppy and a foal."

"And someone still has to take care of them." added the Doctor. He got that cold, serious look back on his face when he stood, moving to his medicine bag on the table in the middle of the room. Kat sat up and watched while he dug through his bag. He seemed disappointed, as if he had left something behind.

"What's wrong?" she asked, giving another sniffle.

"I left the herbal teas at the office. I'll have to stop at the inn and get some, I'm sure Doug will have some on hand and the inn is much closer then my office." he said. "Stay in bed until I get back, okay?"

Kat nodded, lowering herself back into the sheets of her bed. He was out the door faster then she had ever seen him move. Something was different about him. He seemed a little colder, she wasn't sure how to read him. She had only been here for less then two weeks but in that time she liked to think she had most of the people here figured out. The Doctor especially. She could have pondered on the thoughts a lot more but now that she actually had a real ailment, she was going to take his advice and get some rest while he was gone.

* * *

The Doctor had head into town with strides full of purpose while he walked to the inn. Twilight Farm wasn't far from it so in no time he had arrived and pushed the door to the inn open. Doug was standing behind the counter, drying a cup that was recently washed and with a friendly smile, he greeted the Doctor with high regards.

"Morning Doctor! What can I get for you?" he asked. He set the cup down, ready to fill it with whatever the man asked for.

"Nothing for me, but rather I need some of your herbal tea leaves. It's up to you if you want to prepare the tea yourself or not." said the Doctor. Doug looked at him hard for a moment before nodding and moving into the back. After a while he brought out a tea pot where the leaves were stewing inside.

"You can take the kettle, just bring it back. Heading back to Kat's are you?" he asked, pushing the pot over with an ovenmit.

"Ah, yes I- Wait, how did you know I was there?" the Doctor asked.

"It's all over town this morning. Someone saw you walking to her farm with a bag of clothes." said Doug. The Doctor seemed frozen, his eyes staring into space before he glanced back at Doug.

"Is that it? Is that all to the rumor?" he asked with urgency.

"That's all that I know of. Although I know the girls are eating it up like crazy. You might get more information out of them." the innkeeper replied. He lifted the teapot up for him to take but was surprised when he was left in the room by himself. He looked to the door as it swung shut on it's hinges. "Did you still want your tea?"

The Doctor was furious. Not only whatever rumors that were going on were lies, but it could hurt Kat's already dwindling reputation. He had lived here years, he already had a reputable work and people respected him for his abilities. But Kat was new and if word got around sharper that she was doing things with people she barely knew, she might never live it down. He had to stop this before it spun out of control.

He stopped on the path as he went into thought. The girls gathered together nearly every day at the square to discuss the latest gossip. He was sure they would be there and he could put an end to the gossip before it rooted. With swift footsteps he quickly moved towards the town square, hoping to catch the woman before they started discussing.

* * *

Kat sat up. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her cold covered bones. The Doctor had been gone for some time and had not come back for at least an hour. She knew the inn wasn't too far from her farm so something must have happened or he got distracted. Slowly the farmer pushed herself out of the bed, sniffling while she shuffled to the door to slip on her shoes. Ken-ken watched his owner fumble with the door handle as she tried to pull it open. He whined and stood, trying to snap at her clothes to pull her back into the house.

"N-No now Ken-ken. I need to find the Doctor." she muttered, pushing the pup back with her foot and shutting the door behind her. The sun shimmered up in the sky, causing Kat to raise her hand and block it as she could. She didn't walk, no she didn't have the strength for that. Instead she began shuffling along as she had done in the house, not caring if she was ruining her shoes. They were going to get dirty anyway when she had the chance to actually start farming.

Her shuffling wasn't suiting her well. Twice she fell face first on the cobblestone path leading into town from her farm. She tried picking up her feet and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Perhaps she should have grabbed a tissue before she left. Oh right, she didn't have any cause she hardly had money to pay for the numerous clinic visits she had to have before. The benefits of dating a doctor was that she wouldn't have to pay much for her accident prone injuries.

Up ahead she could see the inn, she lifting her steps so she walked faster to the door. It took too much effort to turn the knob to open the door. This illness had nearly drained her of most of her energy so in the end Kat decided her head would make a better knocker and slammed it against the wooden door. Inside Doug was starting to clean up, jumping from the loud bangs coming from the door. He stood still a moment but rushed to the door when the bangs become louder and more urgent. He quickly opened the door to let Kat fall in.

"Kat? What are you doing here? You look horrible!" he shouted, stepping back before leaning down and pulling her in.

"Is … the Doctor here?" she asked, glancing up at him with almost bloodshot eyes.

"Well, he was, but not anymore." said Doug, propping her up in a chair.

"Where did he go? He was supposed to be getting some kind of herbal tea for me."

"For you?" he gasped. "Of course! You're sick! Here, stay here and I'll go get the pot."

Kat listened, not really in the well state of mind to disobey. Doug shot to the kitchen, coming out a few moments later with the tea pot and a cup. He quickly poured the tea and offered it to her where she held the cup with both her hands and stared into it. She never really had herbal tea before, but anything was better then not being able to smell anything. She tilted the cup back, taking in long gulps of it before slamming the now empty cup on the table.

"Another round my amigo!" she barked out. Doug looked at her before pouring her another cup. "Did you see where he was going?"

"Oh well, I didn't see but I'm assuming he went to the square. He seemed really interested in the rumor that's started." said Doug, ready to pour her another cup if she needed it. She gladly accepted, drinking down another cup of tea. She stood afterwords, sneezing into her sleeve and shuffling in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Doug asked. He set the tea kettle down and moved quickly to help her with the door.

"I have to tell him I drank the tea, so he doesn't have to bring it home." she said with a sniffle. The inn keeper wasn't sure if he could keep her here since her condition was pretty bad, but he thought it would be better if the Doctor kept an eye on her. He opened the door for her allowing her to shuffle out into the afternoon sunshine.

* * *

Just as he had predicted, there the girls where. Sasha, Manna and Anna stood around in a group, sharing a lunch while they were catching up on the latest gossip. He could hear them gasp, giggling softly and discussing the newest rumor.

"I just heard this morning from Karen! The doctor was staying the night at Kat's farm! Do you think they are a thing?" said Manna.

"This early? She's only lived here two weeks! If they were then she's got something we don't!" said Sasha with a laugh.

"I think it is adorable! You know the Doctor is always shut up in his office. I'm surprise he's not sick himself. Kat will be good for him." said Anna with a nod.

"You're right, although I thought he was going to go with Elli with all the time they spend together." Sasha replied.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the way he acts around Kat? I wouldn't be surprised if they had … you know!" said Manna with a giggle. The woman each giggled as if they were school girls, not too far from them the Doctor stood, listening with his eyes wide at how much the story had spiraled out of control. He grit his teeth and quickly stormed up to them, Manna the first to see him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh! Good afternoon Doctor, did you have a nice … night?" she giggled out, however the other two women frowned when they saw the look of seriousness on his face.

"A nice night? Is that what you all are thinking? That I would take advantage of Kat in her state?" he said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh well … we all just heard-" Manna began, she was cut off when the Doctor interrupted her.

"You heard wrong. All of you did. There is nothing going on between Kat and myself, and nothing ever will! She is just a patient that needs just as much care as everyone else!"

"Ohhhh dear..." said Sasha as her eyes traveled over his shoulder. His eyes followed her own before he turned around, looking to the sight of Kat standing there with a look of shock on her face. He gulped, gritting his teeth before that look of fury was quickly replaced with regret.

"K-Kat, what are you doing out here?" he tried to say without a shaky voice. "You should be in bed getting rest."

"That's right, I'm just a patient after all." said Kat. She sniffled softly before turning around, shuffling away quickly as she could from the square. The Doctor reached out for her to stop her but he couldn't bring himself to move. What had he done? She wasn't supposed to hear those words, he was only trying to protect her.

"Tim, what are you going to do now?" said Anna, frowning as she watched his head lower. He lifted his head for only a moment. No one had used his first name in a very long time, everyone had just referred to him as 'Doctor'.

"I..." he tried to reply, nothing. Before any of the other girls could say anything he finally found his motivation in his legs and rushed from the square after Kat. In his head he scolded himself. He had hurt her feelings unintentionally. How could he do such a thing? He was supposed to mend people, not hurt them!

Tim's feet carried him to the cobblestone path leading past the cow and chicken farms. He had expected to see her shuffling along to her house, but she was no where to be seen. He ran down the path, rushing to Twilight Farm. He had to correct his mistake! He quickly turned the corner, heading up the dirt path to her farm just in time to see her shuffling into her home. His chance wasn't gone just yet. With the adrenaline he somehow found to rush here he quickly moved up to the door, Kat turning around slightly to look back at him as he stopped.

"Kat! Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" The door slammed shut in his face as she glared at him one last time. "hurt … you."

"Go away." she said from the other side of the door.

"Come on, I said I was sorry!" he cried out, pounding his fist on the door.

"I said go away! I don't NEED YOU!" Kat screamed out. The door was thrown open, causing Tim to stumble forward a little into the house. His head lifted to the sight of Kat standing there with her arms up, clutching tightly to the rims of the side table while she held it up in the air and looked at him with pure hatred.

"W-Wait a minute!" He gasped out, backing up quickly. He had already experienced this pain before and he wasn't ready to feel it again. He quickly turned around, running the opposite way but couldn't outrun the super human strength she used the whip the side table at the back of his head. He hit the ground, out cold while the table tumbled to the side. It was soon followed by his medicine bag, his clothes, and Ken-ken. Hey, he needed to go outside anyway.

* * *

The next day the rain was pounding hard on Mineral Town. Recovering on her own, Kat took it upon herself to continue on with her day as if nothing had happened. Putting on her raincoat, she headed out the door to take care of Toby. Coughing and sneezing, she managed to get her gathering done as well, but even as she tried to ignore everything that had gone wrong it was much easier said then done. Once her shipping was finished she returned to her house and back into bed.

The Doctor on the other hand had locked himself in his office. Unable to get his message through to Kat, he withdrew to his studies instead. He rarely left his office, head buried in books and notes on experimental medicines. He refused any visits unless they were appointments. Elli could hardly stand to sit at her desk and watch as he continued to withdraw himself into the darkness of loneliness. She didn't know why he was being so distant, every time she asked, he refused to tell.

Karen was on her way to the inn today, ready to enjoy a nice glass of wine. She pushed open the door with a smile, waving to Doug and Ann, Manna was there as well, dropping off a delivery of Aja Wines.

"So did you hear that the Doctor has locked himself up in his office at all hours of the day!" said Manna as she received the payment for her goods.

"Really? Why?" asked Ann, leaning in a little with interest.

"That rumor about him and Kat?" she said. "Well turns out it wasn't true and he came to the square to clarify it. He got real angry and shouted about it and Kat heard. She had her feelings hurt really bad and since yesterday neither one of them have really been seen."

"All that really happened?" asked Karen as she walked up to them.

"Every word! I can say this is one thing that isn't gossip but fact!"

"Oh man." sighed Karen. "I feel terrible now."

"Are you ill?" asked Doug.

"No. I was the one that started that rumor." she frowned as she spoke. "I just saw him going to Kat's house with some clothes and I thought it would be good for juicy gossip. I never meant for all that to happen. I should apologize to them both."

"Good luck trying to get either of them to come out of their homes." said Manna. Those words made Karen flinch. Had he innocent prank really caused such a mess? She didn't want to, but she had to set things right. She left the inn without even saying goodbye or having the glass of wine she had gone there for. Through the rain she rushed to the clinic, hoping that she still had time to repair the damage her little white lie had done.


End file.
